Northern Lights of Ingo
by Sakura Williams
Summary: Serena/Darien romance set in AU of Ingo by Helen Dunmore. Darien is a Merman 18yrs and Serena 17yrs has Merblood but no tail. They are sent on a mission to save the world and a romance builds along the way. *minor mature content but no lemons*
1. Chapter 1 Prelude to Romance

Authors notes:

Please tell me what you think.  
If you have read the Ingo series (By Helen Dunmore) especially.  
If you've read all four novels before reading this you will know exactly where I've started off from and understand why I felt I needed to write this. Also you will understand the make-up of the world better. I've added some flashbacks to help those that haven't read the books. If you don't care how it links in with the books then start reading at chapter 2.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters. Thanks SW

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud", Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

Character breakdown so far:  
Sailor Moon Character-Original Character name-Strengths or abilities known so far.  
**Serena- Sapphire** Female Human, balanced Air and Mer heritage- Healing ability, able to speak to animals in Ingo.  
**Darien- Faro **Male Mer, small amount of Air heritage- able to speak to animals in Ingo.  
**Artemis- Saldowr **Male Mer- Wise old Mer, Darien's teacher\father figure, Strong connection to Ingo.  
**Luna- Granny Carne** Female Human- Wise old lady, can talk to bees and has strong connection to the Earth.  
**Rei- Elvira **Female Mer, Sister of Darien by different father- Healing ability.  
**Sammy- Connor** Male Human, less Mer heritage then Serena- Strongest connection to Air and Earth but because of Mer blood able to enter Ingo. Able to speak to animals of Air and Earth, read old languages of Ingo. Also in this story Sammy is older then Serena.  
**Diamond- Mortarow** Male Mer, Exiled from Mer community- Unknown strengths.  
**Hotaru- ****Rainbow-** Female Human, Sammy's partner, Singer.  
**Chad- **Male North Mer, Partner to Rei- Unknown strengths.  
**Meira**- Female baby Mer, Rei and Chad's baby.  
**King Wilhelm- **Male North Mer, King of the North.  
**Queen Meichelle- **Female North Mer, Queen of the North.  
**Princess Minako- **Female North Mer, Crown Princess of the North.  
**Prince Kunzite- **Male North Mer, Partner to Princess Minako.

(For those that haven't read the story before, a run down of the story so far: Book Titles in bold. Sammy met Rei and entered **Ingo**. Serena ran into Darien looking for Sammy who went off swimming with Rei. Serena was drawn to Ingo by Darien, then kept going back for more adventure and to get to know Darien. Serena and Sammy's father went missing presumed dead but he had really joined the world of Ingo and was no longer able to leave when he grew a tail. There was an upheaval in Ingo, which ended in a flood of their town, which they fixed by tying the Tides back in their **Tide knot**. They also went to the **Deep** and put the Kraken back to sleep and joined a coming of age ceremony called the **crossing of Ingo** in which they have to take the currents around the earth and make it back home. Also political upheaval causes a battle in Ingo in which Serena's father dies at the hand of Diamond and he is then exiled for killing another Mer.)

**Chapter 1 Prelude to Romance**

**2 years before main story (Read from Chapter 2 for Main Story)**

Its a few months later then when we returned from the crossing of Ingo as Rei was needed to help heal the wounded in the aftermath. We are at the Groves of Aleph Artemis's home and Rei is saying farewell to her people the Mer before we travel back to the North. Rei says her Atka is calling her that she belongs there and is needed there. So we are heading off towards the nearest current going north it takes a couple days to get there and I'm remembering the first time we travelled to the North during the crossing of Ingo, which is sort of like a coming of age journey. I'm also a little worried what will happen with the Atka (Mer guardians of the North), Nanuq (Polar Bears) and Orca (Killer Whales) when we get closer and in the North.

"Don't worry Serena, we are stronger together remember and I won't let anything happen to you," says Darien showing me our Deubleks (Bracelets made from hair braided).

Darien's read my mind again, it always happens when I daydream or I'm thinking deeply because my mind shield goes down and my mind is no longer closed to him.

_"Darien you're reading my thoughts again,"_ I say with a smile as I press our Deublek bracelets together. I don't mind most of the time sharing my thoughts, we can even share memories sometimes but it takes effort. I can sense what Darien is feeling when he's talking mind to mind. Recently I'm a little uneasy about the feelings I'm getting from him. You see Darien is a Merman now, he's 16 and the crossing has really made him mature, I'm 14 nearly 15 and only just becoming a woman even though my experiences in the crossing have changed me.

"We're at the current. Rei you go first then Serena, I'll go last. Keep a mental link so no one gets left behind or lost." Darien is stating the obvious again. _"We've done this before remember Darien."_ I send to him as I enter the current. _"Yes lit... Serena but we still lost Sammy and Rei and this time Rei's leaving, I couldn't bear to lose you too in the process."_

I look behind me in the current but I can't see Darien. I'm thankful; I don't want Darien to see me blushing.

A couple of days later of travelling the currents and we start seeing icebergs and we know were nearly there. Rei is so excited she keeps spinning in the water and finding it hard to rest when we take a break for the night. We are finally here at the edge of the largest Ice Mountain, Rei says the North Mer live under in the dark and shadows but I can't see anything or anyone. Darien sees that Rei is ready to leave and he goes to Rei to say his goodbyes. I don't want to get in the way but Rei calls me over with her arms wide open to me

"Come here Serena your family too." I swim over to her and hug her. "I'm going to miss you Rei, I hope you'll be safe and happy with the North Mer." Rei gives me a big smile and kisses me on the cheek.

"Serena, thank you I know I will be. Serena you remember what I told you about how to heal someone."

"Yes I remember"

"I got a lot of practice in the aftermath and learnt a lot about healing and I believe you can do it when you become stronger as a Mer. You could probably heal Darien at the moment because you have a close link with him, please remember this and you two make sure to come visit me sometime ok." Rei starts to turn to swim away but Darien grabs her and hugs her tight.

"I love you, stay well dear sister."

"Goodbye Darien." Rei turns spins in a beautiful loop and then swims into the darkness as we watch on till she's gone. Darien turns to me still a little sad at the parting and says, "Come on Sere, the current we want is this way."

I follow Darien to the current and we travel back home.

Next Chapter begins main story.


	2. Chapter 2 Gifts of Love

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 2 Gifts of Love**

**2 years later after prelude**

"Wow, mum its gorgeous thank you so much." Mum and Roger returned from their latest trip to Australia with the most beautiful swimsuit for me. It is a blue green bikini with board shorts and a sarong. I can't wait to show Darien the colour pattern reminds me of his tail.  
"Go try it on then and show us how it looks" I give mum and roger a hug and dash up the stairs to my room.

Sammy doesn't live here any more he has his own place but I'll tell you more about that later.  
I squeal "I love it, I love it!" then run down the stairs to show it off.

"Wow Sere you look so beautiful will be beating back the boys with a stick. So have you met anyone yet that you like?"

"Mum…"I say with a bit of a whine.

"You're a bit shy Sere maybe you should give him something to get him interested."

"Mum… Roger help me out will you?"

"I'm not getting into this one," says Roger with a grin.  
I poke him in the ribs for not helping. I look back at mum and frown she's grinning too.  
I walk back up to my room, take my swimsuit off then sit down to do my studies, but I can't concentrate.

(Hmm… I've never given Darien anything. What could I give him? Something he'll like. Something he can take anywhere, but what? I know I'll ask Luna she will know what to do. I'll go tomorrow after high school; we have the afternoon off for personal study so everyone is going home early. We have exams coming up and so we've been given extra time to prepare. Speaking of which I better get studying now or I'll be up really late. Man! I hate studying!)

The next day-  
Schools over for today and I'm on the bus back to Juuban watching the trees in the distance.

"This is my stop." I call to the bus driver. I grab my backpack and jump down from the bus and start walking towards Luna's place up the hill. I've been there many times now and she always seems to know I'm coming.

I find her outside tending to her bees.  
"Careful not to get too close, they don't like me taking their honey sometimes." Says Luna all dress up in protective clothing.  
I step back and wait till she is done. Luna smokes the hive then removes a comb of honey and places it in a container.  
She goes to a nearby shed and removes the protective clothing then ushers me inside with the honey.

"Would you like some honey cake with tea?"

"Mm, sounds great." I say licking my lips.

Luna cuts us each a slice then drips fresh honey on and hand me my share.  
"This is wonderful Luna,"I say around a mouthful.

"It's been awhile Serena since I last saw you. How have you been?"

"Well, thank you. High School is nearly over, exams are next week. But I'm not sure what I'll do after schools all over."

"I'm sure you will work that out soon enough" Luna has that look in her eye that says she knows exactly what will happen. I'm always curious as to what she's thinking when she gets that look.  
"Now dear you didn't come all this way just for my cake did you? How can I help you today?"

"I wanted your help with something..." I pause wondering if I should try to do it all myself.

"You want to do something for your friend but you don't know what?"

(What! How did she know?)  
"I'm not sure, no. I've never given a boy a present and Darien is Mer and they don't collect or want things like we do. I don't want to give him something that he won't like Luna."

"All you need to do is make something from the heart and I know he will like it."

"But I don't have much money to buy something or know what materials to get that won't harm Darien or Ingo," I say gently biting my lip.

"Don't worry yourself so much, I know just the thing and I'll help you with the materials, but you must make it yourself."

"Really!! Great, I really appreciate your help."

"Sit and enjoy your cake and tea and I'll return shortly with the supplies."

Luna has been gone about 15 minutes when she returns with a basket of small coloured gems.  
"Now these are from the earth and will not harm Darien or Ingo they will not weigh him down or disintegrate in the ocean. They are precious gems and each one will hold a memory you share with your friend and each one has a meaning."

"What do I do with them?"

"You'll make a necklace with the gems. They will hold together on a metal string"

I pick one up and look at it closely; it has a hole for threading.

"You will need to choose the gems and I will help when needed."

"Thank you so much Luna,"I say getting up and giving her a hug.

"Now, now dear better start working on your present,"says Luna patting me on the cheek and letting me go.

I place the gem I was holding on the table with the tread that Luna gives me.  
(Okay where to start.)

"Start by knotting the end so the gems will not come off but leave some before the knot for tying."

I knot the string then look into the basket for the gems I want to use. I pick up emerald, topaz, onyx, ruby, quartz, amethyst, Sapphire, Opal and add them to the one already on the table.

"First lay them out on the table in the order you want, then as you place them on connect your memories to each gem."

I start with some Sapphire because it's blue like the deep blue of Darien's eyes.  
"Ah… this one stands for friendship," says Luna. I remember the day we met, which seems so long as now.

I remember looking at my Deublek and not seeing where my hair ends and Darien's begins so I choose some quartz and connect it to the memory of our Deubleks.  
"The Quartz is innocence and purity"

When the tide knot got loose Darien came to help me, I pick up some topaz.

"The Topaz is faith"

Darien risked his life to try to save me in the Deep but he couldn't get there and was injured, I was so worried about him.

"The Emerald is honor"

I pick up some onyx because it's dark black and reminds me of the Deep and the courage we shared to survive.

"Good choice the Onyx is courage"

Next I choose some Ruby "The Ruby is happiness" Luna tells me before I can think of anything. Okay happiness…. Riding with the dolphin's flight was pure happiness I'm sure Darien felt it too.

The times Darien and I have spent together talking about the Air and Ingo, I pick up some amethyst.

"The Amethyst is truth, the Opal is hope." Luna says as I pick up some opal.  
Hope, I hope Darien and I will always be together.

All that is left is the first one I picked up. "What does this one mean Luna it's not the same as the quartz?"

"No the Diamond is much more, its true love and strength. Place this one in the middle so it stands out"

So I place it between the emerald and the onyx.  
"Luna…" I start to say but Luna interrupts.

"In time my dear you will know true love and true strength. Now start putting the gems on the string. Great almost done, now tie the end off."

"All done," I say and hold it up to the light. It shines with all the faces reflecting the light around the room. "Wow I know Darien will love it."

"I'm sure he will dear, Oh to be young again," Says Luna with a smile.  
"Thank you so much for your help Luna."

"You're welcome Serena. I also have something I would like you to give to Artemis," says Luna handing me a chain with a golden key.

"What's it for" I ask as I take the chain.

"Artemis will know what to do with it, okay Serena you should start on home now it's going to get dark soon."

I look around and notice that it's later then I thought. I stand up quickly saying goodbye to Luna and run all the way home grinning as I look at the present I have for Darien.

I get home and Sadie is waiting for me ready to tell me off for not taking her with me. "Sorry Sadie girl, next time I'll take you for a walk." She looks at me closely seems to nod and walks away back to her kennel. I open the door and step inside, thankfully mums not back from work yet, so I go up to my room to start studying (AGAIN! AHH!)


	3. Chapter 3 Dance of the Sea

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**  
Chapter 3 Dance of the Sea**

Mean while Darien is at Artemis' home trying to learn wisdom and get some council.

"Artemis what should I do? I really care for Serena, but if she can't become full Mer how can we ever be together?"

"You will find an answer in time, this one you must find on your own," says Artemis in his calm tone.

"My Aunty has been trying to set me up with nearly every Mer in the area, but the one I want I can't have… Maybe I should let her go and move on but I can't seem to. It's been 2 years since I knew I loved her but she wasn't ready for my feelings she needed to grow up more. So I kept it from her but this is starting to drive me crazy. Artemis please help me, I don't know what to do," I say rambling it all out at once.

"It's been 2 years since you have seen your sister in the North… Why not suggest that you visit, I'm sure you will have worked things out by the time you both return."

"Yes, your right… Artemis thanks, I'll suggest it tomorrow when I see her," I say with a sigh.

Diamond hides nearby listening to Darien and Artemis' conversation and then swims back to his secluded hide out. He's been made to flee since the aftermath of the crossing of Ingo; he's lonely and angry and wants revenge on Darien and Serena for his current lot in life.

"Hmmm, this is great. They'll be away from Artemis' protection and I can finally have my revenge," says Diamond with a devious grin. "It's been 2 years worth of waiting for my revenge; I better keep a close eye on them for my chance!" says Diamond laughing at the possible ways he can bring them down.

(Great it's the weekend, no high school or studies today and I can spend ALL day with Darien.)  
I spend most weekends with Darien exploring caves and the reefs we really enjoy our time together. I always take a net bag with me so I can collect any rubbish that we find; unfortunately we always seem to find something.

I climb out of bed and walk down stairs for breakfast. Mums up and preparing lunch for Roger and her; they have plans today in town, so I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Good morning mum," I say with a yawn.  
"Good morning Sere, Roger and I will be back around teatime. Are you going out again today? Please don't stay out too long after dark okay." Mum says without looking at me and continues to prepare breakfast. Mum lets me stay out longer now that she trusts me more and I'm older, but when I was younger she could be a real pain… But I kind of understand with the loss of Dad she was really afraid of losing me too.  
"Yes and yes mum. Where's Roger?"

"He's outside with Sadie taking her for a walk before we go."

(Roger really likes Sadie and he takes her for long walks in the morning, he says it keeps him fit.)  
I look out the window and see Roger and Sadie coming down the drive.  
Sadie's wagging her tail and barking happy to be home. She comes in and pads around me.  
"Good girl Sadie, you had a nice walk I see," Sadie wags her tail again in agreement then settles down onto the floor by my feet. (She's probably hoping that I'll give her some of my breakfast when I'm done.)  
"Fat chance," I say to Sadie as I reach for some pancakes mum made earlier.  
"Yummy!" Maple syrup pancakes for breakfast; mum must be feeling pretty good today.  
I finish my breakfast then go upstairs for a shower before going out.  
"See yah later Sere," mum calls as Roger and her leave.

(Mum has been picking up more and more Australian sayings after each time they go there. I'm quite happy to stay in Juuban.)

I hop out of the shower dry myself quickly, put on my new swimsuit and grab my net bag and the present for Darien. I put on my water shoes with rubber bottoms and head off to see Darien. I walk down the path to the cove, climb down the rocks to the sand and look around to make sure no one is around or looking. Then I see Darien at a distance off near the entrance to the cove. I swim out to him going through into Ingo.

"Hi Darien long time no sea." I say with a giggle

"Hi Serena nice joke by the way" he says with a smile.

"Darien look at my new swimsuit isn't it great the colour reminds me of your tail" I spin around so he can see. "Beautiful Serena" I finish my spin and look up at him to see his reaction. "Your blushing Darien I don't think I've ever seen you blush."

"It's just that this swimsuit shows a lot of skin is all," he said to defend himself. I look myself and realise he's right, but I can't go back and change now. "Come on Darien where are we going today?" I say as I grab his arm and pull him along. "I thought we'd go to the lost islands then to the reef," says Darien with a thoughtful look.  
"Sounds great," I say turning that direction and letting go of Darien.

(Snap out of it Darien, get a hold of yourself) Darien says to himself then swims after Serena. Darien catches up spirals around Serena then starts leading the way. Serena can swim really fast, now she glides through Ingo, swimming just as Darien does without the tail though. It's not long and then the lost islands come into sight.  
"Let's take a break from swimming and enjoy the sunshine for a bit," says Serena with smile.  
"Okay Serena if you think we need it," says Darien not even tired a little.

Darien and I swim over to the beach area and rest below the surface looking up at the surface of Ingo and the bright sky beyond. I'm trying to get the courage up to give Darien his present and Darien is trying to suggest the trip to the North. I get there first. _"_Darien I have something for you," I say sitting up in the water to look at him.

"What is it?" Darien asks curiously.

"It's something I made with the help of Luna I hope you like it."

I reach into my bag and pull out the necklace and give it to Darien.

"I'm Speechless Serena it's beautifully made, what's it made of?" says Darien turning it this way and that way.

"It's a memory necklace it's made of precious gems filled with memories we share"

"Really what's this one?" Darien says pointing to the Sapphire, I can see where this is going to I start explaining each one.  
"That's Sapphire it stands for friendship, this one is Quartz meaning innocence and purity. The Topaz is faith, the Emerald is honour, the Onyx is courage, the Ruby is happiness, the Amethyst is truth, the Opal is hope and the Diamond…(I pause take a breath) is love and strength." I say pointing at each group in turn.

"You said it was a memory necklace how does it contain the memories?"

"Hold it up so the light catches it," Darien does as instructed.

"Wow Serena it sparkles…" Darien suddenly is flooded with all the memories they share.  
"Whoa. How do you slow it down, this is showing everything you remember from those times."  
(From her point of view with her thoughts and feelings, this should be very interesting) thinks Darien to himself.  
"I don't know Darien, Luna never told me how; I didn't even know you would see anything."

"Thank you Serena I love it, how do I put it on?"

"I'll help you" Darien hands it back to me and I swim behind him, lift the necklace over his head then tie the ends together. I swim back around to see how it looks. Darien spins like I did with my swimsuit to show me how it looks, I smile. Darien sees me smile and comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek, I blush fully not expecting that and raise a hand to my cheek. _"I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean to embarrass you."_

"_It's ok Darien just give me a little warning next time," _I say taking my hand away from my cheek.

"_Next time, Oh so you want me to do it again do you?"_ says Darien teasing me.  
I blush even deeper then before and Darien changes the subject.

"I'm thinking of visiting Rei soon would you like to come?"

"Would I ever, wait let me think. I've got exams next week then no more school; we could go after exams are over."

"Great, organise what you need to then come to Artemis' I'll be ready and we can head off. In the meantime let's explore the islands."  
I watch Darien leap off in the water, he's so excited. I swim off to catch up to him he's getting away fast.

"Okay now I know when they're leaving and where from this will be easy," says Diamond he then swims off, he's got all the info for now that he needs.

Darien and I spend a few hours checking all the usual spots for rubbish. The lost islands have a lot of snags for rubbish, we didn't find much this time as there haven't been any high swells and we've been coming to clean up quite often. Then we move on to the reef.

"_I never get enough of this reef Darien it's so beautiful," _I say watching the clown fish swim in and out of their home and the other salt-water fish swishing quickly in and around the coral. _"There are so many __colours.__"_

"_You say that every time Sere."_

"_Well it's true," _I say with a pout.

Darien does his underwater whistle and calls the seahorses and colourful fish to him, talks to them quickly so I can't catch what he's saying then points at me.

"_Darien what are you doing?" _I say puzzled at his expression

Then the seahorses and colourful fish come over to me start swimming around me in a circus of leaps and bounds.

"_Darien what are they doing?" _I say giggling; some of them are tickling me.

"_They're dancing with you, I told them you thought they were beautiful and they wanted to show their thanks. Dance with them."_

"_I don't know how, I don't want to hurt any of them as I move."_

"_Like this Serena," _says Darien coming over taking my hands we start spinning in a circle with the fish dashing in and out around us. The fish just adjust their movements around Darien and Serena.

"This is so much fun!" I call out in delight.

Darien lets go of one hand and twirls me on the other one then pulls me back to him and we dance some more. Some of the fish start to return to their homes and then only the seahorses are dancing with us.  
"Looks like there getting tired shall we continue are exploring?" says Darien finishing off a last twirl and pulling me back into his arms.

"Oh I forgot. Darien I have something for Artemis too, from Luna, can we go give it to him?" I say coming out of his arms.

"Sure he said he wasn't going anywhere today, guarding the tide knot and all"

We swim off to the Groves of Aleph the sharks know me well now and don't stop us from entering. So we swim straight to Artemis' home.

"_Artemis," _I call as we enter. "_It's Serena I have something for you."_

"_Serena, Darien, welcome. Something for me did you say?" _says Artemis coming out of the back of the cave.

"Here, it's from Luna,"I say taking it out of my bag and handing it to him.

"From Luna for me, ….is that exactly what she said?" Artemis said raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, her exact words were 'give this to Artemis. Artemis will know what to do with it.'"

"Luna," says Artemis with a sad thoughtful look then he turns to me and says "Serena this is not really for me but for you. She wanted you to bring it to Ingo for a purpose but I can't tell you what that is other then it's connected with your future"

"My future?"I say puzzled. I look at Darien then back to Artemis hoping I'll get some inspiration, but nothing comes.

"Take it with you where ever you go in Ingo," says Artemis.

"Okay," I say as Artemis hands the chain key back to me and I put it around my neck.  
"I wonder why Luna didn't just tell me she was giving it to me," I say puzzled.

"I'm sure you'll find out in the future Serena," says Darien


	4. Chapter 4 Escape from Reality

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 4 Escape from reality**

It's been 2 years since we've seen Rei and Darien and I are planing on visiting her soon.  
(So how am I going to go about this? I'll need a few weeks like last time. I know I'll ask Sammy for his help.)  
I pick up my mobile and dial Sammy. "Hey Sammy, how's it going?"

"Hi Sere, good thanks so why the sudden phone call, need help with your exams?"

"No… I need your help with something else though," I say slightly peeved at Sammy. He knows how much I hate studying and exams more so.

"Sure fire away," says Sammy holding back a smirk.

"Before that, how's Hotaru she back from her last tour?" Peeved turns to excitement.

"No she gets back next week, then she has a local concert. You want to come? I'll get you a VIP ticket?"

"Sounds great and that will work in perfectly with what I need your help with."

"Go ahead tell me what you need."

"Well Darien and I are planning to visit Rei and I was hoping you could help with the cover story."

"Continue" said with a sigh.

"I've got exams this coming week but then schools finished. I was hoping I could stay with you for a while to sort out what I want to do after school," I say hopefully.

"Sounds like a good idea but where's the connection to the visit?"

"I'd spend the week with you and Hotaru then the next two in Ingo visiting Rei. So do you think you can help me out?"  
"Please…" I say whining.

Wincing Sammy says, "I don't like the idea of you going to the North again and I don't want to have to cover with mum again…. Ah, But I would love to see you and catch up so I'm willing to help, this time. Don't make a habit of it though."

"Thanks Sammy you're the best," my happiness can be heard down the line.

"You better clear this with mum and sort out your cover story, Sere let me know when to expect you. Bye for now."

"Bye Sammy," I say joyfully. Rushing away to get things in order.  
Sighing again Sammy puts down the receiver.

So I've prepared by telling mum that I'm staying with Sammy and Hotaru for a while after exams, mum doesn't seem to mind at all she hopes I'll work out what I want to do with my life while I'm there.

Sammy's got his own place in London he's 18 nearly 19 now and is together with Hotaru, they are so much in love. Sammy confessed that he liked her not long after he got back from the crossing, Hotaru was so happy because as I knew she had liked Sammy for quite awhile.

Hotaru isn't someone we wanted to lie to so Sammy told her all he knows about Ingo. Hotaru took it well as she had noted some strange things happening around us.  
When Darien found out at first he was really worried but I shared my memories of Hotaru with him and he agreed to meet Hotaru and saw for himself that she was no danger to the Mer or Ingo.  
Hotaru was so excited to meet Darien, but sad once she understood what humans were doing to Ingo, so Hotaru decided to help anyway she could.  
Hotaru's band is really getting popular and she thinks she will be able to use that to help effect people for the better, to protect the oceans and land.

Sammy is working for Land Marine Care as such he is like a coast guard who cleans up the polluted land and oceans. He enforces the law and stops companies harming the environment and such. He goes to schools and teaches the students not to pollute the land and sea, shows them pictures of the damage that has been done and encourages them not to add to the pollution.

I'm happy for Sammy that he has found his place in the world. He has chosen the Air but he still loves Ingo.

As you know I'm about 2 years younger than Sammy so I'm in my last year of school, I'm 17 years old. Mums so happy I'm doing better at school she still hopes I'll be a doctor but I haven't got the grades for that (I'll be happy when there is no more studying) and anyway I have other plans.

Mum and Roger got married when they came back from Australia so now I have a step dad. I used to try to hate Roger but in the end I just couldn't, he makes Mum so happy.

We still live in Juuban in house by the cove, but I think they will move once I've left the nest, they won't need all the extra rooms.

So it's now the end of year exams are nearly over and I'm going to spend the first week with Sammy in Tokyo then go with Darien to see Rei.  
I'm so excited I just can't sit still, Mum thinks I've had too much sugar again, since to her I appear to be bouncing off the walls. But that's just how I am when I'm happy.


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey Begins

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 5 The Journey Begins**

Exams are finally over I'm so glad to have that behind me, not that I need exams where I plan to be. Thankfully I did well enough that Mum hasn't told me off and grounded me for bad grades. So my trip is still a go.

(Time to pack for Sammy's I'm going to have to take most of my wardrobe to be convincing.)

"Mum I can't seem to find my sarong have you seen it?"

"It's hanging in your wardrobe Sere I found it on the floor the other day."

"Thanks Mum,"I say as I reach into the wardrobe and take it out.

All that's left is what I want to take to Ingo.  
I pull out my chest from under the bed. It's my treasure chest of all the things I've found in Ingo that wasn't rubbish. I take out my mesh bag like the one that Rei took during the crossing of Ingo, my chain key from Luna and my weave top for gatherings; this one was given to me by Mellina when we finally met after losing Dad. (Mellina was Dad's Mer Partner and they had a child together, she really is nice)

Mordowrgi (Dad's Merchild) is 3 now and has been given the name Leilan (Mordowrgi was baby name, another name is chosen once personality of child is known) but I feel terribly sorry for him, as he will never know his father, but back to the present and packing. I've got everything I need now and it's time to catch the train.

"Mum I'm all done packing it's time to go."

"I'm on my way down" Mum comes down the stairs with Roger.

"Have a safe trip Serena,"says Roger giving me a hug goodbye.

Mum and I get in the car and she drives me to the train station in Juuban. I give mum a kiss and cuddle then hop on the train to Tokyo. I've never been to Tokyo before and Sammy's going to show me the sights.

After my train ride.

"Sammy,"I call seeing him at the station waiting to pick me up.

"Sere, it's good to see you it's been awhile. Shall we get your luggage?"

He turns off in the direction of the luggage return and I follow.

"Where's Hotaru is she back from her tour?"

"Yes, she's waiting in the car we didn't want to start a riot; her band is really popular now."

We pick up my luggage and head to the car. Hotaru gets out of the car to greet me.  
"Serena how are you? how was your trip?"

"Good on both counts, how have you been?"

"Tired from my last concert tour, it takes a lot out of you. Are you coming to this week's concert?"

"I've already got her a ticket Hotaru," says Sammy putting my luggage in the boot.  
"She'll be right there with me."

"Great I'll dedicate a song for you. Do you have a favourite?"

"Cool, umm my favourite is… Serenade of Rei."

"I knew that would be your favourite, after all it's a love song about a Mer"

I had fun with Sammy and Hotaru he showed me his work all the sights; Tokyo tower, went to some old buildings that made me think of palaces, did some shopping and lots more but what I most enjoyed was going to one of Hotaru's concerts VIP backstage, so cool.

After the week I packed my things and caught the late train back to Juuban. Stored my luggage in a storage locker at the station keeping what I need in an additional bag, got changed into my swimsuit and sarong and went to the beach at night so I wouldn't be seen. (Don't want any lifeguards or rescue parties sent after me)

I hid my extra bag and entered Ingo, the crossing not affecting me at all like it used to. I know that Ingo is my home and my future but I'm not ready to leave Mum, Sammy, Roger and Sadie just yet.

Sammy would understand but I know it would really hurt mum to lose me and I can't take Sadie with me. I drag my mind away from those sad thoughts and focus on my destination.


	6. Chapter 6 Tail of Pain

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 6 Tail of pain**

I met up with Darien at Artemis' place and then we set off after saying goodbye to our friends.

Darien and I are on our way to the North we have been travelling 2 days now and found the current to take us to the North.  
We swim together in the current so as not to lose each other. I'm watching the bubbles and landscape speed by in the blue green sparkle of the current.

Suddenly Darien says _"Look there an iceberg up ahead, be careful."_ That brings me right back to serious.

_"Darien there shouldn't be an iceberg this far out."_

_"Well… there is one coming, big one too."_

_"It's probably because of Global Warming and broken away from the polar ice caps."_

_"Serena what's Global Warming?"_

I try to explain this Air concept to Darien.

_"It's what the Air calls the changes to the world climate, which is due to human pollution of the air, land and oceans. This causes the world temperature to go up and effects the ice, making it melt and a lot of other bad things start happening."_

_"That would be terrible for the North Mer; if they lose their ice floes they will lose their protection and the darkness that is their home. They can't come into the light Serena I don't think their eyes can adjust to the light levels."_

_"I wish there was something we could do to help."_

(The current sped up as it goes round the iceberg, its so unusual all smooth from slowly melting. It must have been huge to still be this big; we must be closer the North Pole then I thought.)

_"Another one of those Air names for land?"_

_"Yes it's what we call the centre of the north and please stop reading my mind only surface thoughts allowed."_

Darien grins and spins around me in the current like a beautiful dance then all of a sudden stops and yells.

"SERENA WATCH OUT!" and pushes me out of the way of a break off piece of the iceberg we saw earlier and out of the current.

"SERENA, ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU INJURED?" says Darien as he searches for any cuts scratches or broken bones. That's when I see it. Darien has been injured; he has a large gash on his back were the iceberg hit him as it came past.

"Darien you're the one injured! Let me look at it." Darien turns so I can get a close look. I can see it clearly as Ingo has already washed the wound and blood away. It needs to be healed soon and we are too far from Rei for her to help.

"Don't worry Sere it just stings… Serena," Darien says starting to look sick and groggy.

The cut is still bleeding I just hadn't noticed because Ingo takes the blood away so fast with the current nearby. I take the weave top out of my bag and press it against the wound hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Darien we need to go back, you need a healer."

Wincing Darien says, "No time...take too long...you must do it...Rei said you could."

_"Don't talk Darien save your strength, Ok I'll try but I don't know if this will work."_

_"I believe in you... You can do...it"_

I take the top off his back and place my hands on Darien gently trying not to hurt him more, but I see him wince. I open my mind to Darien. _"Darien you need to open your mind to me otherwise I can't do it."_

(Ah! I can feel his pain Darien... Darien, please be all right.)

I search for the spot in Darien where the centre of pain is. I find it and another wave of pain floods my mind.

_"Sorry Serena, I couldn't contain all of the pain I'll try harder."_

_"Don't Darien you need all of your strength. We are stronger together!"_

I reach for Darien's hand removing one from his back. We hold hands with the Deublek touching. Darien nods and I focus again. I find the spot again but this time we share the pain there is a lot more pain but Darien is looking better, he squeezes my hand and tells me to keep going.

I continue into the broken spot and try to remember what to do.

_"I'll show you... you need to visualize how it should be or how you remember seeing it through your own eyes"_

Darien shows me myself as he sees me. I'm beautiful with sunshine filtering through my long flowing blonde hair and a bright smile with blue eyes that sparkle.

(I'm beautiful... ok I think I understand how to do that.)

I close my eyes and visualize Darien as I see him in my mind's eye. His long dark black blue hair, his dark blue eyes, his cheeky grin that changes to melting smiles, his tail that glitters in the water and his strong body that has pulled me out of danger many times. I see Darien turn a thousand summersaults in the water so beautiful to watch. Ok I freeze the image so I see his back, then I push the image into the broken spot and the skin remembers how it should be.

_"It's working, Darien, I can feel it healing."_ I smile from ear to ear then take my hand off his back to see.

_"The gash has sealed now it just needs to heal normally and you need some rest."_ Darien turns around with a swish of his tail and hugs me tight.

"I knew you could do it, I knew it. Thank you Serena."

"Be careful Darien you don't want the cut to reopen and your welcome. I didn't like seeing you in pain."

"As long as we are together I'll be alright."

We rejoin to current and continue till the current fizzles out. Darien takes my hand and directs us to a safe spot to sleep and heal.

"We'll start off again tomorrow and catch the next current."

"Only as long as you're feeling better and you're able to travel," I say making sure Darien agrees.

Were on a raised underwater mountain with soft Kelp grasses under us and I'm not sleeping yet. My mind is going over and over the pain that Darien had and I'm still worried about it. What if it doesn't heal properly or it starts bleeding again while I sleep, I think while frowning.

_"Hmmm…"_ I say with a grin, Darien is still holding my hand. I raise his hand gently while he sleeps to my lips, I see Darien smile in his sleep. I place his hand back down put my arms around Darien and attempt to help his wound heal faster till I'm too tired and eventually have to stop and fall asleep.

I'm not asleep, I'm trying to, but that's hard to do when you're in pain.  
I sense that Serena is still awake and feel her move. She's worried about me and can't sleep either. I squeeze her hand gently but she only notices that I'm holding her hand she was so focused on her worrying.

Serena raises my hand and I wonder what she's doing. Serena gently brushes her lips against my hand and I smile, she really does care for me. Then she puts her arms around me and I'm so happy, I really want to be close to her. I can feel what she's trying to do so I let her in keeping a shield around my private thoughts.  
She's exhausted herself healing me and fallen asleep, but I let her do it because I don't want her to worry any more and I know that the more recovered I am the sooner we can continue on our journey. Privately I also enjoy being held by her. I raise my hand and brush Serena's hair out of her face and kiss her just as gently on the lips then settle down to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Rapid Attraction

Author's notes: This chapter has some minor sexual references.  
Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 7 Rapid Attraction**

I wake Serena up; she yawns and stretches. Her breasts strain against her bikini top from the movement. I feel my blood begin to boil as a vision of her waking up beside me flashes through my mind.

It took all my willpower to get myself under control again.

"Not these again Darien," I complain as he hands me a food tablet with a grin.  
I'm grumpy in the morning sometimes (Ok! All the time) but especially this morning after working hard to heal Darien during the night.

"Swallow it and you'll feel a whole lot better I promise."  
Darien swallows his and I follow suit grumbling silently to myself. I remember the buzz these give, once taken it's like you've had the best sleep ever.

"There's a rip in the bag and we have lost most of our provisions most likely happened when we got hit by the iceberg, once it's fixed we'll go. I don't want to lose anything else; we'll have to find food when we run out."

Darien circles around for awhile choosing the right kind of seaweed for his repair then returns to start working on the bag. It doesn't take him long, I watch fascinated as to how he weaves.

We collect our things when he's finished and swim to the next current it's the unstable current that was extremely fast last time we used it. It still reminds me of diamonds and emeralds as I watch it twist and turn changing direction and speeding up and slowing down. I look to Darien for guidance as last time we entered this current we lost Sammy and Rei.

I take Darien's hand feeling scared _"I don't want to go in alone."_

"_My thoughts exactly but if we enter together holding hands that won't be enough, you'll be pulled away from me so fast I couldn't do anything about it… I have an idea though. Okay what I'm thinking is we'll hold on tight to each other then enter together with my back to the current so I take most of the force."_

"Okay," I say understanding what I have to do. I let go of his hand and draw close to him I'm a little nervous because we'll be so close. I open my arms to Darien and he draws even closer, boy I'm starting to feel warm I don't usually feel temperature while in Ingo.

I reach my arms around Darien and rest my head against his chest I can hear it beating fast _Th thump, Th thump_. I wonder if Mer heartbeats are faster normally or is Darien stressed about the current or… something else a little voice whispers to me with hope.

"When we get close hold on as tight as you can I'll let you know when?"

I nod against his chest unable to say anything for fear my voice will waver or crack giving away my nerves.

Darien swims for the both of us and starts toward the current. He turns in the water so he will go in first we are swimming along the outside of the current edging closer with each stroke. Then Darien calls to me through my mind _"Almost there better hold tight, NOW!"_

I tighten my arms around Darien and Darien holds me against him like nothing could ever separate us. Then we are pulled swiftly into the currents outer edge, I can feel Darien being buffeted by the rapids I lock my muscles as best I can so as not to get pulled away. We reach the centre of the current where it's calmer.

"_You can relax now we've reached the centre."_

I'm still holding on for dear life Darien has let go and I can feel the tension floating away, so I loosen my grip. Then suddenly the current changes back to rapids and I cling to Darien again for dear life, then it dissipates. Darien gives a heartfelt laugh seeing me still clinging to him with my eyes closed.

"_Can we stay like this a while I'm scared of being lost," _I say sending my thoughts to Darien

"_Sure I'll protect you," _says Darien picking up my fears from my thoughts and placing his arms around me again. This time I unlock my muscles and loosen my grip on him to hold him more comfortably. I love the feeling of being held in his arms, so warm and safe I know I'll feel the cold when it's over so I rest against Darien letting the current do all the work.

I can feel the waves of warm feelings flowing from Serena as I hold her close and she starts to relax.  
I know I will have to let her go sooner or later, I choose the later. After Serena has settled down I give her a squeeze and kiss her on the head and let her go. She doesn't move away though.  
She turns to look at me; I smile down at her and she smiles back. I'm lost in the depth and beauty of her blue eyes they seem to see right into my soul. I cup her cheek in my hand and lower my head to kiss her but stop as I see the uncertainty in her eyes; instead I kiss her on the forehead and smile again to reassure her.

She is blushing, oh no I've embarrassed her again. Releasing her in my shame, I turn to check back on the current's progress.

The warmth is gone disappearing in the distance now between us and all I want is that warmth back. I was so peaceful there.

I turn to Darien and give him one of my warmest smiles maybe he feels the loss too. I look into the sparkle of his charcoal blue eyes and see something I didn't know was there, love.

He reaches his hand and places it on my cheek it startles me and sends my mind racing. I'm happy but out of my mind, my face is hot oh so hot. My body is in shock at the same time, Darien leans down to kiss me I'm excited but scared and confused.

(Darien kisses me on the _forehead_ like my _father_ used to. I blush deep crimson and he turns away and now I'm feeling more confusion, disappointment and relief. I follow his gaze then look back at Darien with mixed feelings, what does this mean? What does Darien feel? Does he love me? Do I love him? Do we even have a future? What do I do?)

(Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! What was I thinking? I know exactly what I was thinking, nothing! I wasn't thinking at all! I must have scared Serena. I hope I haven't scared her away. What must she think of me? I look over to Serena in the current; she is deep in thought. Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! What do I do now? Should I talk to her about what happened or wait till she brings it up? I was so close to kissing her, if I had, would I have been able to stop?)

(Maybe I should leave it for now and cool down.) They both think.


	8. Chapter 8 Dreams of Danger

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters. This Chapter contains sexual references.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 8 Dreams of Danger**

We travel along in silence while my mind turns thoughts over and over.

(I've known Darien over 3 years he always used to call me little sister till we finished the crossing of Ingo, even then it took him a while to break the habit. He's always been there for me, protecting me, teaching me about Ingo, he's my best friend.)  
(I've been planning on staying in Ingo but with Mum, Roger, Sadie, Sammy and Hotaru all staying in the Air I didn't know when or how to go about it. Even then I don't know if I'll ever be fully Mer I don't have a tail and don't really need one to stay in Ingo. But if I were to be with Darien I would have to give up the Air totally. To not be able to take Sadie for a walk, to not be able to spend times at home with Mum and Roger or visit Sammy and Hotaru. I don't know if I could give that all up.)  
(On the other hand I know truly in my heart that this is were I belong, I've known it for a long time that's why I planned to come to Ingo. Darien is my best friend we have spent so much time together I know him as well as I know myself. Rehash that I thought I knew all about Darien and obviously I didn't know my own heart either.)  
(It's true… I really do love him, I don't know if he feels exactly the same but he has feelings for me as the kiss seems to indicate. But we'll it be enough that we love each other or will we want more; will I have to make that choice?  
What would it be like to be fully Mer and have my own tail? Would it be like my swimsuit colours and glitter like Darien's? Oh if only I was fully Mer!)

(If I was Mer how do you we ah… you know, I understand how humans do it since we learnt that at school but Mer seem to have different anatomy.)

I look over at Darien ahead of me in the current by about a metre. Darien is naked I never realized it before; his muscles are rippled under naked flesh on his arms and chest. He has broad shoulders, his hips are narrow and his tail is powerful, but he doesn't have male anatomy, as I know it.

My imagination runs wild, my face burns as though I was standing over a blazing fire, my breath catches in my throat as if I still had air to breathe. My blood heats and a shiver runs through me as if I'm cold. I shake my head to clear it of these possibilities.

We start to come across more icebergs and soon the local wildlife. We've entered a mountain range of ice; there are the dark blue valleys and the long slopes that glisten in the dimming light. Masses of Ice Mountains towering hundreds of metres above us.

We avoid the Nanuq (Polar bears) hunting seals and fish; it certainly would put a dampener on our trip if we got eaten by mistake.

Night has fallen and we find shelter in an ice cave for protection from any hunting animals. We haven't talked much since the moment of unease and I'm not sure how to get past this.

"We're only a day's journey away from Rei now," says Darien.

"Do you think you'll be able to reach Rei before we arrive so she can guide us in?"

"Yes I'm sure. Get some rest and we'll head off early so we can be safely with the Mer by night fall tomorrow."

"Good night Darien" I say laying down in the protection of our small cave.

"Good night Serena," says Darien softly, lying down beside me.

_  
__I'm swimming fast through ruins, dashing under broken pillars and rushing through arched doorways searching and searching for a way in. The structures are ancient to look at kind of roman in appearance but also not quite as ancient as they appear at closer inspection. I'm trying desperately to reach somewhere and I know I have to get there soon or it will be too late. I push against a doorway that's been blocked by broken materials but they won't move but luckily there is a space enough for me to get through. I crawl through the gap trying not to be reminded of the tunnel to the gathering of Mer and finally I'm free I look around wildly looking for something but I know not what. I see a pillar of the building has fallen and someone is trapped beneath it. The person is still and quite with the appearance of someone dead. I scream as I recognize that it's Darien._

I wake up startled as Darien is shaking me calling my name.

"Serena, Serena, are you alright? You were screaming and calling out my name," says Darien with a pained expression.

I hold onto Darien tight and shed some hot tears on his chest. Darien gently strokes my hair comforting me in my distress.

_"Serena would you like to tell me about it,"_ asks Darien soothingly.

"_I'm alright just a bad dream," _I say hoping he won't press for details.

"_We have to go this place is no longer safe the Orca will be coming," _Darien said while looking out of our cave.

We head off towards safety having to hide again when the Orca starts their search net. We find a hole in one of the icefloes just big enough to fit us.  
Darien holds me protectively in his arms while we wait for the Orca to give up their search.

I start crying again once the danger has passed. The stress passes and relief boils over but strangely the pain of the dream is still there. Darien holds me close as I cry my little heart out and he whispers words of comfort.

While I'm still whimpering, Darien says, _"You fool your safe now no need to cry_" trying to get me to smile or react but mainly take my mind off what I'm crying about.

_"I'm a fool!"_ I say hotly (just the reaction he wanted)

(I'm only a fool when I'm around him. Man he can sometimes bring the worst out in me.)

_"Yes you are a fool."_

(Oh I want to strangle him now. Calling me a fool how dare he.)

_"Sometimes you are the most insufferable Mer it has ever been my misfortune to meet"_

_"Only sometimes I'll have to work on that."_

_"Ahh!!!"_

_"Feel better now?"_

I just glare at him trying to give him my most scathing look, but it's wasted on him I can see. His grin just gets wider as he starts to laugh at me.

Once I recover from my emotions we head off in search of Rei and the North Mer.


	9. Chapter 9 Palace of the North Mer

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 9 Palace of the North Mer**

Darien starts calling out to Rei with his mind hoping to reach her from a distance. He must have reached her as he states _"Rei's on her way"_

I'm relieved will so be safe from all the dangers of the North and I'm thankful I haven't had any encounters with my Atka as yet. (They gave me the creeps last time I encountered one)

Rei comes swimming from the darkness and cloud of the bottom of the Artic, slowly as she gets closer I notice the change in her. She looks so much different to the young Mer I knew, her eyes have a silver sheen to them and her skin is pale. But her hair is still a raven as it used to be and reminds me of the description of snow white, she's beautiful and mature.

"Darien, Serena it's so good to see you,"says Rei sweeping us both in a big hug and kissing us both on the cheek.

"Good to see you too dear sister"

"Come lets get you both into shelter_," _says Rei leading the way into the darkness.

It's not as dark as I thought it would be Rei explains that the ice up top is not thick everywhere and so light filters through.

We enter a cave valley in the heart of the ice Rei says this is the entrance to the home of the North Mer and her home.

It's more beautiful then I could have imagined, the valley walls shine like diamonds reflecting light there is smaller caves that lead off at different angles there is plant life I never thought could live in these environments and everywhere I look there is Mer swimming to and fro.

"They have been expecting you,"says Rei explaining why they are not in hiding. A group of Mer comes over to us and I notice the difference between Darien and the North Mer, the North Mer are beautiful in their own way with silvering of their eyes and tails with long flowing hair braided in intricate patterns. In contrast Darien has unbound hair and is full of colour like the corals.

Two of the Mer swim forward from the rest and greet us introducing themselves as the King and Queen of the North Mer. (Interesting I wonder if they have their own Ariel princess and smile at my own silly thoughts.)

"Welcome to Ossian the home of the North Mer. I'm king Wilhelm and this is Queen Meichelle we greet you on behalf of the North Mer and hope well will have the pleasure of your company at the ball Rei will fill you in on the details."The king and queen with their entourage head off again.

"Well that I was not expecting," I say to Darien and Rei. Rei smiles "They have heard much of you and your travels and where excited to meet myrgh kerenza (Dear daughter) friend of Ingo (Called such by dolphins) and the fearless Darien." Rei's smile spreads again and I notice other Mer are looking at us and pointing then calling out there own greetings.

Rei directs us to a new part of the valley. This new area is like a great hall of ice, it is a palace of ancient times and Rei explains the home of the king and queen where we are to be guests during our stay. We take a turn down the left off the great hall, which I find out later is called the west wing. As the great hall is under the North Pole and the cave dwelling in that direction is west hence west wing. The North wing for the King and Queen their family and their personal servants, the east wing is the gallery for preparations of all sorts (kind of like a kitchen). The great hall is where the gatherings are held and any kingdom business is done.

We head towards the back of the west wing far from the great hall. Most of the rooms off the west wing are for other purposes but the guestrooms are at the back, which is to say they don't have many, as they don't get many guests. The west wing is lit by a kind of plant life that clings to the walls. We reach the room at the back, there is light shining from the ceiling which must mean that the ice is not think above us there is a screen of some kind of seaweed I've never seen as a door and the was glitter from the shining light. There appears to be ice crystals dividing up the room, there is a bed of sorts of soft grasses or seaweed at the far end. I look around some more and find a mirror with a block of ice as a bench. Items layed out on top, I go over and have a quick look there is a brush made from bone, seaweed ribbons and ties, shells and all kinds of things that I would have found at home. I turn around with a smile "This is so cool I never ever imagined anything remotely like this," I say over exaggerating.

"I leave you to get familiar with your room and return soon," says Rei swimming back through the seaweed door.

I swim around looking at everything marveling at all the differences between a North Mer's home and Darien's people's homes.

"Don't get too attached," says Darien breaking through my thoughts.

"Oh I... sorry Darien what do you think?"

"It's very comfortable I hope they don't plan us staying here together forever," says Darien.

I take another look around "We're staying in the same room?"

"I believe so Rei said while you were searching the room that the king and queen believes we are partners from all the stories they have heard spoke of a close relationship, Rei's doing I expect."

"I think it will be alright while we're here to share the room. I don't want to reject the king and queens kindness," I say telling Darien that it's all right.

Rei returns checks everything is in order and takes us to see her home.

Rei shocks us to our core by introducing her partner Chad and in Chad's arm is little Meira their baby. She is so adorable we take the whole evening catching up on all the changes and events in our lives.  
I get to hold Meira a few times and hope I'll have my own children one-day.

Darien catches the thought and says privately "I'm sure you will and they will be just as adorable."

"He's so annoying sometimes" he's reading my thoughts again. I'm going to get him back someday for all the times he's read my thoughts without permission.  
But I also have a silent pain as well (I'll probably never have my own Merbaby) but I keep it hidden so no one sees and stomp the thoughts down fast.


	10. Chapter 10 Crystal Caves

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 10 Crystal Caves**

Darien and I wake the next morning from the sun shining down on us, it's so bright no one could keep sleeping.  
Darien grins and mumbles, "Morning Sere."  
I smile back, "Morning, the sun sure is bright at this time of day."  
I go over to the mirror to brush my golden locks of hair as they've gotten a few knots since being here.  
"All done," I say admiring myself in the mirror. In the reflection I notice Darien watching me and smile.

"Your turn," I say looking Darien and the tangle of knots in his hair.

"I've never had this problem before," Darien says coming over to the mirror to look.

"Ingo is a lot calmer here so the currents here don't keep it from knotting," I explain.  
"Sit for me and I'll brush it for you."  
Darien grins and sits on the floor so I can reach over his head.  
"Thanks for this I've never used a brush before."

"You'd probably never seen a brush before we got here I bet"

"I'll take that bet; remember when we started clearing all of that rubbish that turned up after the flood about 3 years ago?"

"Yes"

"Well one of the items was a brush. See I have seen a brush before, just never used one. Now aren't I supposed to get something for winning the bet? How about a kiss... Ouch!"

"Oops…. You will keep," I say.

All the knots gone I run my fingers through his hair. Hmm, his black long hair is so silky to touch and the scent of roses fills my head like a pheromone intoxication. I continue to gently stroke his hair, enjoying each moment.  
"I'll braid it for you so you won't get lots of knots again today ok?" only reason I could think of that would let me continue enjoying this moment.

"Alright but don't take too long we have to meet up with Rei soon"

"Oh of cause I'd forgotten"

"I think we're both enjoying this a little too much, it's so relaxing," Darien says with his eyes closed enjoying the attention.

I finish tying off the end with one of the ties on the bench and glide away from behind him.

"All done I hope you like it"

"Yes thank you, lets hurry up we've lost much time"

We go over to the east wing to pick up some breakfast then head off to Rei's as agreed last night.  
Rei tells us the ball is in two days and she offers to assist me in getting ready, I happily agree.

"All set then follow me," says Rei. We swim for about 10 minutes and arrive at the crystal caves.

"Oh my!" I say not knowing where to look first, light bounces off the ice facets in all directions creating shifting rainbows of light.

"It's amazing, so beautiful."

"Go in and have a closer look," says Rei smiling.

"Are you sure that's alright I wouldn't want to damage anything," I say with a little caution.

"Anywhere you go there's that danger _little sister_," says Darien with a big grin.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," I say with annoyance. He just keeps grinning though.

As we enter I'm overcome with a feeling of complete joy. We relax in it's glow and feel a perfect moment of peace.

"This is such a wonderful feeling Rei how old are these caves?" says Darien

"I'm told these caves are ancient and along time ago was used for prayer and healing," says Rei.

We go down one side part of the cave and come to what looks like room.  
"This is known as the mirrors of reflection, it only reflects the truth. We go inside a see ourselves but for each of us we also see our fears, hopes, failings and greatness. It gives you something to think about as we don't often get to see ourselves in this light.

We come to the end of the caves it's a large room very like the great hall of the palace in size. There are columns of crystal and a wall of ice at the back and in the center of the room is a podium with a large diamond on top.

"In ancient times people used to come here and pray to the crystal hoping to have their wishes granted, but the crystal has lost its glow. It's a reminder now that your wish granted may not be what you truly desire. Each wish granted dulled the crystals glow," says Rei. "It's said that on the night of the ball this room will light up and for a short time the crystal will glow, but it soon fades again the next day. Come it's time we left, you could lose yourself in here as time passes very quickly."

We exit and the feeling of peace softens then drifts away. "I would like to visit the caves again before we leave Darien," I say looking back feeling like I've lost something very precious.

"Then we will, I must confess I would like to return as well," says Darien looking from me to the caves.

We return to Rei's home and Chad is relieved of baby duty. Meira giggles as Rei tickles her and smiles with delight. We discuss the caves with Chad since he is a local and has more history to tell. The Crystal Caves were once part of an ancient palace, and the large room was a private temple for the royal family. But those few halls and rooms are all that remain, a lot of the history is clouded though and no body knows what happened or the whole story.

Back in the palace we enjoy a meal and go to our room to rest. Serena takes a _shower, _in Ingo its more like a scrub down with a sponge. I take my turn and take out the braid, it felt so good Serena touching my hair. I hope she'll re-braid it tomorrow. I come out of the _bathroom _Serena's already asleep she must have been really tired. I lay on the bed of reeds and think about the events of the day. Serena looked so sad when we left the caves I wonder why. I lay back and rest my head but the necklace Serena gave me is digging into my skin so I take it off. Maybe I'll try to see if I can slow those memories down in the necklace. Raising the necklace I look at it closely and remember what Serena said about the necklace.

(History from Chapter 3 from his point of view)

"_That's Sapphire it stands for friendship, this one is Quartz meaning innocence and purity. The Topaz is faith, the Emerald is honor, the Onyx is courage, the Ruby is happiness, the Amethyst is truth, the Opal is hope and the Diamond… is love and strength," says Serena.  
"You said it was a memory necklace, how does it contain the memories?"_

"_Hold it up so the light catches it"_

"_Wow Serena it sparkles…"_ I'm suddenly flooded with all the memories we share.

_"Whoa. How do you slow it down, this is showing everything you remember from those times."_ From her point of view and her thoughts and feelings, this should be very interesting.

_"I don't know Darien, Luna never told me how; I didn't even know you would see anything"_

"_Thank you Serena I love it, how do I put it on?"_

"_I'll help you," says Serena_

I spin for her like she did for me earlier and she smiles the most beautiful thing I'll ever see I go over and give her a kiss on the cheek.  
She turns beet red blushing and raises a hand to her cheek.  
_"I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean to embarrass you"_

"_It's ok Darien, just give me a little warning next time"_

"_Next time, Oh so you want me to do it again do you?" I say teasing her_. She blushes again so I change the subject.

Coming out of my thoughts, I raise it higher so it catches the light and get flooded again, but this time I let it wash over me. I try to find a way to slow it down, I focus on each coloured section but still nothing happens to slow down the memories. There has to be a way, Sapphire-Friendship, Quartz-Innocence and Purity, Topaz-Faith, Emerald-Honor, Onyx-Courage, Ruby-Happiness, Amethyst-Truth, Opal-Hope, Diamond-Love and Strength. I touch the Sapphire and think of our friendship, the day we met and the many times we sat and talked about the Air and Ingo at the cove. The memory flood stops and replays the events again but this time I'm seeing through Serena's eyes.

(History from Book 1 Ingo by Helen Dunmore from my memory so is not exact or word for word)

I'm looking for my brother Sammy down at the cove where we go to swim, he's been disappearing recently and I wonder what he's up to.  
I see a boy off in the distance he looks like a surfer with his wetsuit half down. I'll go over and ask him if he's seen Sammy.  
I get closer and see Sammy he dives into the water and disappears.

"Sammy," I call but he's already gone and can't hear me.

"Don't worry he's fine, he's with my sister Rei," says the boy in the wetsuit.

I double take... That is not a wetsuit.

"Hello my name is Darien," says the boy.

"Umm, Serena," I stammer almost not being able to look away from his tail.

I look up and say "You're a mermaid?" I'm stunned

"I am a Mer not a Mermaid and everything you've heard about Mer is wrong," says Darien.

"We don't spend all day long doing nothing and whatever else you might think."

"Oh my god Sammy," I say coming back to my senses.

"Where is he? He can't breathe underwater, he's drowning. I must do something"

"He's fine, he's with my sister and she is helping him breathe. You are both part Mer and so able to enter Ingo. I can take you to him if you like," says Darien.

"Yes I must find my brother, please take me to him," I say worried about all the things that could have happened to him. "Follow me," says Darien diving into the water and resurfacing. "Come on I'll take you to him"

"Ok I'm coming" I'm so worried that I'm not really thinking about what I'm doing and slip falling on top of him.

"Are you all right little sister?" says Darien

"My name is not little sister"

"That's what your brother calls you every time he talks about you and usually the stories are pretty funny"

"I am not little sister I am Serena and he just calls me that because he knows it annoys me."

"Well you are younger than me and you are part Merma..."

"Don't say it!"

"To enter Ingo you'll need to go through the skin, hold on tight to my wrist so you can get enough oxygen. You will then need to let go of the Air or you will panic and drown. Ready"

"Ready" I take a deep breath and we go through the skin of Ingo. It really hurts and a pain grows in my chest.

"You need to let go of the Air and trust me"

I release the air and hold tight to Darien's wrist. I struggle to breathe my body wants air, panic starts to take hold.

"Let go, let all thoughts of air and the things in the Air leave you. You are safe you have enough oxygen. Let go and the pain will disappear."

I am afraid, I feel like my lungs will burst, but I need to let go, I look to Darien and trust him to keep me safe. I stop thinking about home and air and Sammy everything and the pain goes away.

"Now don't let go of my wrist and will go find your brother"

The memory fades and I return to the room in the palace. That was how we met and our friendship began, Serena trusted me completely and was able to enter Ingo faster than her brother it took him many times before he could let go. So tired now after the memories I need to rest. Tomorrow we are going to the Ice Falls. Rei says it's beautiful but not as mysterious as the Crystal Caves.


	11. Chapter 11 Ice Falls

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Orca is Killer Whale and Nanuq is Polar Bears. Hope you enjoy! SW**

**Chapter 11 Ice Falls**

We're on our way to the ice falls which are located at the farthest edge of Ossian, (kingdom of the North Mer)  
This time Chad and Meira are coming too even though it's a bit dangerous for a Merbaby. But with us all there she should be safe enough.

We've left the Valley far behind us and I'm starting to hear the thunder of the falls up ahead.

Chad says, "We won't need to worry about becoming something's dinner here the Orca can't use their sonar here and the Nanuq are afraid."

I nod to Chad to show my understanding and we continue to about 100 meters away from the ice falls.

I stare in amazement at the ice falls, I remember seeing this on television from the OTHER side, the large sheets of ice falling down into the deep and bouncing back to the surface to slowly drift away and melt as they travel the ocean.  
This is almost unreal watching it from behind, it's not a continuous falling of ice but you don't have to wait hours for the next sheet to fall.  
There's a large crack like lightning and then the thunder starts as the ice sheets come crashing and sending millions of bubbles shooting around.  
The ice sinks then returns to the surface and we watch as the process is repeated on all ice that falls, mostly small pieces but I remember seeing once an enormous wall of ice crashing down on that show I saw.

Darien looks at me with shock then looks away, he must have seen the image I saw in my head I'll get him back later for reading my mind again.

"The pieces coming off are relatively small, how often do large sections break away?" says Darien to no one in particular.

"Chad told me once that large pieces only used to fall during the great melts but now they can break away in any season, if this continues our people will lose their home and all the animals that call the north home are in great danger," says Rei with a sorrowful expression. Rei looks down at Meira with a pain in her heart worried about her baby's future.

* * *

"On the way to the north we nearly got killed by a fast moving large iceberg that was caught in one of the great currents I wonder if it was one from here," I say talking to myself.

"You didn't tell me that, what happened?" says Rei.

"Oh did I say that out loud, um let me see."  
Darien interrupts "we could see an iceberg along side us it was huge and being propelled by the current."  
"My turn," I interrupt. "It was smooth from melting but if you got hit by anything that large at the speed it was going you would be dead."  
Darien frowns and continues "I was swimming in circles when I noticed a broken off piece of the iceberg was going to hit us, the current had caught it sending it spinning toward us at great speed I didn't think we would have time to get out the way"  
"So he yelled SERENA WATCH OUT!, then comes crashing into me pushing me out of the way of the incoming ice missile and out of the current, Darien starts freaking out checking to see if I got injured when he was the one hit by the ice the only thing I got hit by was him," I say pointing towards Darien.

Darien starts again "The iceberg only just caught me"  
"Are you kidding!" I say interrupting again. "He had a large gash on his back were the iceberg hit him as it came past."  
"Now who's freaking out?"  
I roll my eyes and continue "We were in the middle of nowhere without a healer how was I supposed to react."  
"We had you remember," says Darien he turns back to Rei and Chad "I started to feel sick and groggy from loss of blood and Serena takes her weave top and presses it against my cut to stop the bleeding."  
"CUT! More like deep wound!" I say.  
"What happened then?" says Rei really enjoying the story telling.  
"I'm in pain and we are too far to get help so I remind Serena that she can do it."  
Rei nods in agreement "how did you go?"  
"To start off he wouldn't even let me in"  
"Hey I was in a lot of pain, next time you can be the one in pain."  
"Anyway with Darien's help I managed to heal him, it takes a lot out of you I was so tired after that."  
"That's because you are giving some of your life's energy when healing, ...Serena please remember this because it's important. NEVER heal anyone that is GOING to die, you will only lose your own life and most likely not even save the one you're healing," says Rei seriously, placing her hand on my shoulder.

Meira starts crying then and everyone's attention is drawn to her. Rei smiles holding her baby and suggests we have lunch as Meira is hungry.

* * *

So we return to Rei and Chad's home have some lunch and Rei feeds Meira. The boys are talking quietly so I go join Rei I want to ask her more about healing.  
"Rei would you teach me more about healing?"  
Meira is done feeding and is cooing in her mothers lap.  
"Sure first tell me more about how you healed Darien then we can go from there."  
"Well, I visualized Darien in my minds eye then focused on the point of pain and pushed that image into the spot and the healing started."  
"Ok that's a good start, but as you said earlier it takes a lot out of you. Did it fully heal or did it need more time to heal naturally?"  
"It needed more time but we also needed to continue on so I continued to heal him in his sleep."  
"You must be very careful when doing that, that you don't fall asleep yourself. You could continue to drain yourself as you sleep"  
"I finished healing the wound then slept; boy! I'm glad I didn't fall asleep."

"From now on when you heal someone keep this in mind; healing is a sharing of yourself. The more you care for someone the stronger your healing will be. The fact that you could completely heal Darien that night and didn't have to leave anything to heal naturally means you care a great deal. If you are uncaring or have no love in you, you will be unable to heal. I could completely heal Chad, Meira, Darien and you because I love you all deeply, anyone else would be healed on the surface but require natural healing internally for bruising and aches from sore muscles and broken bones would be healed but still need time to become solid bones. Also the mind remembers the pain and can sometimes take awhile to adjust."  
"Thank you for taking the time to teach me"  
"You don't need to thank me at all Serena, Ingo needs healers."

"Would you like to visit some of the local stores before we start getting ready for the ball tomorrow?"

"That would be great, I've never been to a ball before and don't really know what to expect."

"Chad will have asked to help Darien by now so we'll get ready at the palace and they can get ready here, Oh I can see it already Darien will be so surprised," says Rei leaping in excitement with Meira. Meira giggles happily as mother and daughter spin.

* * *

Later that night after we return to the palace and Serena has exhausted herself with excitement I focus on the memory necklace again.

"That's Sapphire it stands for friendship, this one is Quartz meaning innocence and purity. The Topaz is faith, the Emerald is honor, the Onyx is courage, the Ruby is happiness, the Amethyst is truth, the Opal is hope and the Diamond… is love and strength," says Serena

"The Quartz is innocence and purity" I say in a whisper touching the Quartz.

**AN: (History again)**

I'm on my way home and out of Ingo. Ingo has its arms wrapped around me telling me that it is home to me as well. Maybe it's only when you leave somewhere that you really know how much you love it. There's sand beneath us now and the sea turns turquoise.  
"Darien?"  
"I'm here."  
We've just returned from the Deep and putting the Kraken back to sleep. There's no hurry. That's enough for now. Darien smiles, as if he knows what I'm thinking. He probably does.  
"We must make bracelets of our hair. Sere," he says.  
"What?"  
"It's what Mer do as a sign of friendship. We each cut a lock of our hair, and then we weave the hair together so tightly that nothing can never separate it. There are many weaving patterns. We must choose one which has meaning for us."  
I look at Darien's long hair, swirling around his shoulders in a cloud. The colour is blue black very different to my own.  
"There isn't time to do it now, Darien." But I'd like to. Part of me would always be in Ingo then, always with Darien.  
"Next time I see you, then." Darien's eyes glow with eagerness. I love the way he makes me feel that anything could happen, and the only thing that could stop me is myself.  
The memory jumps to the event.

Darien holds the shell steady.  
_"How much hair do you need Darien? Mum will notice if we take too much."  
_Darien separates a lock of my hair from the mass that floats around me by using the clam shell as a saw on my hair, pulling it_._  
My head jerks. The lock of hair is in Darien's hand. Very carefully he binds the ends tightly together. Then he tucks it into his belt.  
"Now you." I grasp a lock of Darien's hair, close to the roots.  
"This much?" Darien squints at it.  
"Yes, that's enough." I start to saw.  
Darien makes a face. "You're pulling my hair." (Unintensional payback!)  
"I know, I can't get this shell to cut."  
"Turn it sideways a bit." that's better.  
I smile as the strands of hair begin to separate.  
"There it's done." The last strands of Darien's hair are severed.  
I give the lock to him carefully, and he binds it as he did mine.  
"I will weave them into bracelets," he promises.

"You know you said there were lots of patterns? What are they like?"  
"There is one which will belong to us alone. It's woven as closely as the scales of a fish. No one can see where two hairs join. It's called Deublek."  
"Deublek.." I try out the name. "What does it mean?"  
"Two together. And Strong, as we were strong in the Deep. Next time you come the bracelets will be finished and we will put them on. After that, we will always wear them."  
Darien's face brightens. "I will make us the most beautiful bracelets that have ever been seen in Ingo," Darien boasts.

"This is your Deublek (Friendship bracelet)," says Darien handing me a length of weaved hair tied at both ends.  
"The pattern means two together and strong," says Darien.  
Oh it looks like one of those friendship bracelets we made once at school but the pattern is a lot more intricate than anything we made, it's so beautiful.  
"Best friends," I say holding out my hand with the Deublek wrapped around my wrist.  
"Best friends," says Darien grasping my hand with his, Deublek around his wrist also.  
We both smile from ear to ear; I can tell we'll be best friends forever and ever.

The memory fades and I return to our room in the palace. Best friends forever I replay over in my mind, such an innocent thought of a young girl. I turn to look at Serena she's having a bad dream again and whimpering in her sleep so I lean over and brush the hair out of her face and stroke her hair till she settles down again into peaceful sleep.  
"Darien, my love," says Serena with a smile on her lips as she sleeps.

* * *

Serena's Nightmare Vision

A great door opens and I'm engulfed in darkness.  
Cold oh I'm freezing. I'm in a dark place I don't recognize and I'm alone, afraid.  
I step forward in the darkness; I wish Darien was here with me I'm scared.  
I start to cry for the darkness and loneliness close in around me dropping me deeper into despair.  
I feel warmth, a glowing starts coming from somewhere that creates shadows at first then pushes back the darkness.  
I look around me at the room displayed now the darkness has disappeared; it's a replica of the large room in the crystal caves.  
There's the podium in the centre and the columns around the outside but this room has a section at the back where the ice wall would have been and there's writing on the wall that says "Only those pure of heart have the strength needed to change the world from darkness to light. Those who strive for power are corrupted by it and should Power stand in the way of Love then all is lost."  
I turn toward the back of the room and look closely the mirrors there reflect a strange light and on the right I see a dark shape growing…It starts to smother the room in shadows and I hear a evil laugh that frightens me to my core.

Lost

Alone

And afraid.

It fades and a peace comes over me I feel warm again and safe. I drift toward a bright light and find myself surrounded by colourful lights and a kiss from a masked man. I lift my hand and remove the mask to reveal…

**Authors Note: Next chapter 12 Midnight Ball. **


	12. Chapter 12 The North Ball

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 12 The North Ball**

I head off early to Rei's place leaving Darien sleeping, good and bad dreams forgotten in the excitement of the coming ball.

"Rei I'm so excited about the ball tonight can you tell me anything more about what to expect?"

Rei is readying Meira to go out but stops and turns to me with a smile. "You will see many Mer there; you'll probably have an audience with the king and queen and the prince and princess. There will be dancing and music and the northern lights, it's very romantic once the lights begin. I met Chad at my first ball and we hit it off really well and the rest is history as they say."  
"I hope I get to have my happily ever after, I want love and a family," I say dreamily.  
"Come then my dear lets get you ready for the ball."  
"You sound like my fairy god mother," I say with a grin.  
"Tonight you will be the belle of the ball."  
I laugh as I can't think of anyone wanting to dance with a non-Mer, except Darien. (Hmm, dancing with Darien will be wonderful)

* * *

We travel down a cave section toward what kind of looks like a market place there are so many Mer darting back and forth since the ball is tonight everyone is getting last minute items.

Going into one cave entrance we look around at garments weaved of all sorts of seaweed and angels-hair weed with gems and shells shining. I'm amazed at the styles of clothing, since the Mer don't need it other then for general covering for female Mer. The male Mer mainly use belts back at home and weaved shirts for special meetings. But in here there are vests and belts and shirts for male Mer and bra looking things and vests and shawls and hair scarf's and wraps or sashes for the female Mer.  
Rei selects a wrap and drapes it over me. "I think I like this one Sere what do you think?"  
"Well I certainly would feel more comfortable having a bit more covering on. This bikini was a good idea for home but not a long term trip. I don't know what I was thinking."  
"I think I do" said Rei with a laugh.  
I wrinkle my forehead not sure I like what she's getting at.  
"Casey I'll take this one," says Rei speaking to the store owner.  
"Great choice Rei," says Casey looking at the garment.  
"Where did you get your garments dear I've never seen such colours before in weed?"  
"Oh this bikini," I say touching one of my straps. "It's from the Air, designed for water ware."  
"It's lovely dear I'd love to have such colours to work with for my garments, you'll be popular tonight I'd say."  
I blush red I don't always like to be the center of attention. (I'll probably fall flat on my face so to speak)  
"You know it's a masked ball tonight don't you dear Rei?" says the store owner Casey.  
"Yes Casey we are heading over to Rachel's next to pick one out."  
"Ok my dears, is there anything else you want to look at?"  
"No, thank you maybe next time Casey"

* * *

We head over to Rachel's which is a store with hair accessories, masks, beads and shells.  
As we enter Rachel comes over to assist us. "Hello there, my names Rachel are you in need of assistance?"

"Yes Serena needs a mask for the ball tonight"

"Oh yes I have just the thing," Rachel dashes to the back of the store and returns with the most beautiful mask I've ever seen.  
Angel-hair is weaved like lace and small pearls rest between spiral holes. "I'm sure it will suit you perfectly"  
"It's very lovely," I say as Rei gives Rachel a thumbs up.  
"It's one of a selection I made for the princess but she had her heart set on another so I can give it to you free of charge."  
"Great god, that's to kind are you sure I can't offer anything for it?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way for the guest of the king and queen."  
"Thank you so much Rachel I'll never forget this."  
Rei is giving Rachel a wink of thanks and Meira gives out a squeal of laughter.  
"We should head of now back to the palace to prepare Sere," says Rei pulling on my arm.  
"Thanks again," I say to Rachel as we leave and I wave goodbye.

* * *

We return to the palace and look closer at the great hall as we enter, which has be decorated with lots of crystal lights.  
"Wow," I say looking at the great hall with wonder.  
"Come on Sere no time to waste you can look later I need to start braiding your hair."  
Turning away from the great hall down the west wing we go to the guest room at the back.

Rei sits me down and brushes my hair of any knots and starts braiding sections of long hair. As she braids she adds gem stones turned into beads and shells that sparkle. At long last she finishes and I check out my appearance in the mirror. I still have some long sections of hair sweeping around me but I also have some braids with gems dangling and loops of braid twisted onto the top of my head.  
"Man I wish I had a camera," I say thinking silly thoughts.

I place the wrap around my shoulders and stop. Something is missing.  
Ah ha! I know, I pull out my bag and take out my sarong and wrap it around my hips to cover my legs like an imitation mermaid tail.

"He, he," I giggle as I turn to Rei who has a stunned look on her face. "Now I nearly look Mer"  
"Darien REALLY is going to be surprised," says Rei.

Rei then helps me put on some Ingo make up which I kind of think of like fairy dust that sticks to your skin and shimmers when the light catches it.

"You look like a goddess Sere, now that your ready I must get going, Meira is getting tired and needs to go home. You really do look beautiful Sere; Darien will return shortly to escort you to the ball."  
"Thank you for your help Rei," I say as she leaves with Meira.

I put on my mask and finally the key chain that I've left in the room since we arrived.

* * *

I wake up gently as Serena is preparing to leave and pretend to still be asleep. I stay there listening to her thoughts as she prepares.  
_"Ok Clean check, hair brushed check, breakfast check ok that's everything. Darien's still sleeping oh he looks so peaceful. Pleasant dreams dear friend."_  
I open my eyes and sit up to watch her go as I feel the swish of water wave over me from her leaving. She seems really excited maybe I should do something extra special for her then tonight.

"Darien, my love" I think remembering Serena's sigh last night while she slept.  
Man, I wish I could have seen her dream I'm sure it would have been interesting.  
I've got some time before I have to meet Chad, time for some more insight.  
This time I think I'll choose the Diamond I'm really interested to see what memories are in there.  
I touch the Diamond and say "love and Strength" but nothing happens. I try again but still nothing happens.  
"Damn!" I say frowning, looks like no jumping ahead.  
"Faith," I say holding the memory necklace high and touching the Topaz.

(History again when the tide knot got loose)

Juuban and my home have been flooded and we are stuck in the upper story and the water is rising steadily. We need to open the trap door to the roof and find a way of getting up there. We need a ladder but the only one is down in the water on the floor below us inside a cupboard and our first attempt failed to open the door.

"I'm going to try again," I say to Rainbow who is looking after my unconscious mum upstairs.

I walk down the steps into the water then dive into the dark swirling masses of water and furniture and rubbish from everywhere. I struggle to find the door again and again I hopelessly battle with the door trying to open it. I can't do it the water is holding too much pressure against the door, but then I realize that the water is Ingo and I can reach the Mer.  
I can call Darien; Darien is bold and loves adventure.  
He would come, his strength is much greater then mine he could break open the doors, but maybe he doesn't know about the flood, he could be far out in Ingo.  
He might still be healing and not able to come, I _must_ call Darien, he's our only hope.

"_Darien, where are you?"_ I send but what's the best way to call him here?

I draw a picture in my mind of my surroundings, the dark water, house with an open front door.  
I follow the path outside the house showing him the route to take_.  
"Darien follow the path, can you see the way? Please come quickly, there isn't much time left."_  
I seem to lose track of time as the water swirls around me, but then he's there in the doorway, diving gracefully in the shadowed darkness.  
I know it's him before I even see his face, who else would come to my rescue?  
_"Hello there,"_ says Darien.  
_"Darien!"_ I say relieved.  
_"I've been everywhere looking for you. I saw so many faces but none of them were you. I kept going in and out of your homes searching and you've only just now sent me a message. I came to make sure you're safe,"_ said Darien exasperated.

"_Darien I need your help. I need to open the cupboard door beneath the stairs, but the water is too strong for me__. Darien, help me open the cupboard door."_  
He grasps the door handle and his muscles bulge as he strains against the weight of the water finally the door opens. We pull the ladder out and lean it against the stairs, Darien breaks the surface of the water and breathes the air which normally hurts him_.  
"Oh, Darien your always rescuing me and I never even got to thank you last time."_ Darien swims close.  
He stretches forward and takes my hand in his.  
_"There's no need to thank me,"_ he says and his eyes look into mine with deep seriousness_. "Whenever you call me I will come, where ever you are I will find you."  
_"_Darien I'm grateful."_ A smile flicks across Darien's face and then he slips back under the water, I watch his shadow in the water as it leaves home.

The memory fades.

* * *

I do my own checklist of things and meet up with Chad as agreed yesterday. Nice of Chad to offer assistance for this ball, explaining the customs and history of the event and what is expected of me at the ball.

Chad said that the ball is dedicated to the memory of the Moon Goddess which cared for the tides and governed the waves of the past. He said that at a ball in the distant past the Moon Goddess fell in love with someone at the ball and it was the last happy occasion before she disappeared.  
So now the North Mer holds the ball every year on the night of a full moon when the northern lights glow in the sky.  
Not that he could explain to me how they know that the lights are in the sky since they are under the ice in Ingo.  
But letting that go maybe Serena and I could go up to see the northern lights since only we can. Hmm I like that idea.

"Hi, Chad thanks again for your help."  
"My pleasure my friend anything for family"  
"First let's get your hair braided that takes the longest."

We head over to a store where many Merman are getting hair braided for the ball tonight.  
"Is it just my imagination or do all of these Mer look young?" says Darien looking around him.  
"Nope not your imagination the ball is for all single eligible Mer of the kingdom, honored guests and the royal family"  
"Right that make sense with what you told me earlier."

"Ah honored guest of the king and queen please, please come forward," says a Mer waving at Darien to join him.  
"I'll return later when your done than we'll return to my home to finish up," says Chad with a knowing smile. He knows Rei is doing the exact well maybe not exact same thing.

"I have the honor of braiding your hair for the ball yes, you have a lady to impress I'm sure," he says with a smile.  
"Lady um, yes," I stammer.  
This will take awhile so maybe I'll memory surf.  
Touching the Emerald I say, _"Honor."_

* * *

(History again. When I got lost in the Deep. Time placement is before last memory)

The current begins to whip in circles that whirl faster and faster, dragging us with it. Darien's face changes and with shock I realize, he's afraid.

"_Rogue current!"_ he shouts. _"We've got to get out! Serena, kick out! Swim for it!"_

Darien lets go of me to grab Sammy with both hands. One moment we're together, and then we're torn apart.  
I catch a last glimpse of them and then they vanish. I tumble over and over, blinded, rushing down an endless tunnel in the roaring current.  
The rogue current has swept me into the Deep.

I must have lost consciousness. I wake in the dark and try to move but I feel so heavy.  
Inch by inch I move my head to search for Sammy and Darien but there's nothing but darkness surrounding me.  
I'm confused and I don't know which way is up or down.  
Sammy would never be able to breathe down here, he must be with Darien, he's got to be.  
When the rogue current struck us Darien knew he had to help Sammy he knew I could survive by myself so he let me go to save Sammy.  
Yes Darien and Sammy are safe most likely searching for me, I won't let any other possibilities enter my mind.  
Darien's protected Sammy and will be worried searching for me. I must get back to the surface.

I've returned from the Deep with the help of a Whale who took me to Artemis' place.

"Serena your awake," says Artemis.  
"Where? How is Darien and Sammy?" I say looking about for them confused and feeling groggy, not really seeing or hearing properly.  
Sammy comes over to Artemis and I. "Serena, your safe, thank goodness."  
Artemis turns to me and says, "Darien is well. He is resting, he brought Sammy to me."  
"Darien did more then that after he brought me here, he risked his life trying to get into the Deep to find you. He pushed himself deeper and deeper till the pressure was too much for him and he blacked out." says Sammy anxiously.  
I'm slowly starting to come around to full wakefulness; I'm lying on a bed of soft sea moss.  
"Sammy!" I exclaim seeing him for the first time really.  
"Sammy I feel so weird. It's like I'm waking up from a dream. Is it really you?"  
"Of course it's me you dummy. Do you feel better now? You were so weird like you were under a spell."  
"I'm fine. What happened? Where's Darien," I say worried.  
"I held on tight to Darien as the current thrashed us about, we got cuts and bruises. But got spat out in the end, Darien wanted to dive back in and save you but he couldn't leave me, so he brought me here first. We were exhausted by the time we got here but just as soon as we got here Darien had disappeared back to enter the Deep. He wouldn't give up, he was incredibly brave, the Mer can't survive in the Deep and he knew that but still he went. The Deep was too much for him and he was unconscious when Artemis brought him back. Artemis is caring for him now," says Sammy.  
(Darien risked his life to try to save me in the Deep but he couldn't get there and was injured, I'm so worried about him.)  
_"_Does he know I'm alive?" I say in a strained voice.  
"Yes Artemis told him," Sammy says calmingly.

(I wish I could see Darien now. He must have thought he'd failed and that I was dead. I wish I could go into the cave and thank Darien for what he did. I feel a rush of gratitude, and a shiver of fear for what could have happened to Darien and to me too. I've got to thank him, he saved Sammy and tried hard to help me.)

"Now that your well enough you should both head home," says Artemis.  
"Artemis will you let us see Darien, just for a moment?" I really need to thank him. "Please let us see Darien," I beg  
"No Serena, Darien needs to rest and you are unable to enter that part of the cave because your Merblood is not strong enough yet. Wait and be patient, you'll see Darien soon enough," says Artemis.  
"Then, Please... Please tell Darien" but I don't know what message to give him.  
"Tell him... tell him I didn't want to go without seeing him. Tell him I'll come back soon."  
"Of course dear, hurry along now there's a storm coming," says Artemis in that tone that seems like he's a fortune teller.

Then the memory fades.

* * *

Later on Chad returns to the store/salon and Darien and they head to his home to finish getting ready.

"Ok you have a belt, very nice, here try this vest on," says Chad handing him a vest.  
"I don't know a vest? wouldn't it be better to show off my muscle?"I say pumping up.  
Chad smiles and punches me lightly.  
"Trying to win a lady? Then you will want this sash," says Chad pulling out an angels-hair sash.  
I place it over my shoulder and tie it by my waist.  
"Very nice, now you need to rub this into your skin," says Chad handing me a container with shimmering cream of sorts.  
"Here you'll need this too." Chad hands me a mask, plain in appearance but still elegant.  
"Ok your all done, now to etiquette for the ball, you must bow before a lady before offering to dance. You must be polite at all times, dancing more than once with a lady is showing more than just interest. Should more than one gentleman pursue a lady the first to gain her kiss has precedence and the other must stop his pursuit."  
"Anything else," I say almost wincing.

"Yes should the Lady be the one doing the pursuing swim like hell," Chad says laughing. "Or you'll soon be caught with no where to go."  
"Is that so," says Rei entering the home, with little Meira asleep in her arms. "I didn't see you doing any swimming like hell away."  
"Thats because I was cornered 'cough' I mean that's because I wanted to get caught my love," says Chad hoping to get out of that one, crossing his fingers.  
Rei stares at her partner wondering if she should let that go. Turning back to Darien Rei says, "Shouldn't you be heading off Darien, Serena's ready and the ball will be starting not long from now. You'll hear the sound of a horn calling the young ones to the ball."  
"Guess I'll be going now, bye" says Darien getting out quick, before Rei starts on him.

* * *

I take a deep breath before entering, Serena's there with her back to me, the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, ever! I stay there in the doorway staring; there she is my very own Moon Goddess waiting to go to the ball.  
A great horn call sounds throughout the palace and Serena turns in my direction toward the source of the sound, swishing her hair in the water as she moves.  
I was wrong that is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen! I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as her, she's radiant.  
"Darien it's time for the ball I'm so excited," says Serena giggling as she swims over to me, if I had knees I'd be melting.  
I reach out my arm toward Sere. "The ball awaits you my dear"  
Serena places her hand on my arm as I guide her toward the great hall.

* * *

Diamond smiles in his triumph. The north Mer have told him everything he needs to know, they certainly like to gossip.  
Diamond has found out about the Ball and everything he needs to know about it.  
He schemes how he is going to make them suffer. "Everything is coming along nicely, soon there will be a division between them and I can start taking my revenge."

Authors note: Chapter 13 Shall We Dance


	13. Chapter 13 Shall We Dance

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**The long awaited ball is finally here. Thank you for continuing to read my story. I'm new to fan fiction so any help is appreciated. SW**

**Chapter 13 Shall We Dance**

The horn sounds another blast as the king and queen enter the great hall.

"Let the Ball begin!" calls out the king then turns with his queen to settle down.  
An announcer calls "Her Royal Highness Princess Minako and His Royal Highness Prince Kunzite, will have the first dance in honour of the Moon Goddess."  
The Princess and her husband enter the great hall and swim down to the dance floor as music starts to play in the background but I can't see the source since there are so many Mer here.

I look up at Darien and say "I'm glad we get to see how it's done, I'd be too nervous to dance if I couldn't see how easy it looks."  
"Lucky for you, you have a strong partner to dance with. I won't let you look silly,"says Darien squeezing my hand on his arm. I blush slightly at the touch.

I turn back to watch the Prince and Princess dance, It's a fluid dance lots of spinning together, it reminds me of the dance we had with the seahorses. Feeling a little more confident I smile and lean my head on Darien's arm and sigh, the dance is quite graceful and beautiful to watch.  
Darien looks down at the top of Sere's head leaning on him and has to resist the erg to hold her closer.

The music stops and the announcer calls "Now all may share in the dance and may true love find you as it did for the Moon Goddess."  
There's a rush of Mer across the room mostly males seeking out a partner but a few courageous females pursue partners as well. This really is a night for starting courtships.  
There's a few Mer heading my way but before they get anywhere close, Darien has let go of my arm and is bowing to me.  
He looks up with a hand reached toward me "Would you grant me the pleasure of a dance?"  
"The pleasure will be all mine," I say taking his hand.  
I notice the onlookers smiling in our direction and the Mer that were heading my way divert in other directions.

All but one, Diamond looks on as his victims head out onto the dance floor.

* * *

The music starts off again and I blush again as Darien puts his arms around me for the dance. We float along around the great hall copying the movements of the other Mer, I'm so glad Darien is leading I know I'd stuff up, plus his extra strength and tail help move us along as my legs couldn't. I start relaxing into the dance and the comfort of Darien's arms around me, Darien says something that I don't fully catch.  
"Hmm?" I say looking up at him for the first time since the dance started.  
"I said are you enjoying yourself?" says Darien amused.  
"Oh, yes it's almost like a dream come true," I say with a dreamy expression remembering my dream of the other night.  
Almost a dream come true, a dream come true would be if it never had to end and I could stay in his arms forever.

I look up again into his eyes and lose myself in their depth. Darien smiles and my heart melts and my knees feel weak. I hold on tighter to him so as not to be washed away by our movement; Darien seems to notice my need and holds me closer.  
Lost in his eyes and arms the music finishes and a Mer approaches asking for a dance.  
Reluctant to leave Darien I agree.

* * *

Watching her being taking away to dance my heart aches and my arms feel empty from the want to hold her.  
A Mer comes over to speak to me. "Nice catch, shame you let that one get away. Good fishing to you."  
Frowning I turn back to the dance to watch, Sere is dancing with a Northern Mer younger then me and not nearly as nice to look at, not a threat I think.  
Sere catches my eye as she passes by and grins.  
I smile back and wave. (Yep definitely not a threat)  
I hope I get a chance to dance with her again; some of these Mer are quick to grab new partners. It must be something to do with finding a mate that fits perfectly.  
The dance finishes and Sere gets pulled into another dance with another Mer.  
(Damn!)another missed chance.

A female Mer comes over to me.  
"Hi handsome, care to dance?" she places a finger on my arm and runs it down from my shoulder, seductively.  
(Man Chad wasn't kidding she is really forward.)  
"Thank you for your offer, but I'm only interested in dancing with one Mer here tonight and I'm afraid it's not you."  
(I hope this works, I am not available I think at the Mer.)  
She pretends to sulk and then saucily smiles "If you change your mind handsome come and find me."  
I quickly look to see if I can find Sere again, but it looks like she is caught up again.

(Double Damn!") I'll just have to wait. I Fidget impatiently then decide to use the memory necklace while I wait.

* * *

Touching the Onyx is say _"Courage."_

(History during the journey to the Deep to put the Kraken back to sleep)

"Darien, are you sure, are you really sure you want to do this?"  
(I've been to the Deep so I know what to expect but this will be his first time going into the Deep and his last attempt he collapsed unconscious from the pressure. He looks white and drawn I'm afraid for him.)  
"_Please Darien, don't do this, don't throw you life away," _I beg him.  
"_Sere, didn't you understand what Artemis said?"  
_Understanding finally hits me. Darien can go to the Deep because he's not pure Mer like he thought, he was always so proud of being pure Mer and now he's lost that. I reach out an arm to comfort him but he shrinks back.  
"_Not now Sere, leave me be."  
_I always thought I knew what was what. The people in the Air are humans the Mer are Mer and I'm half and half, but everything's changing.

Were going to the Deep with the help of my dear whale friend, Sammy and Darien are on the other side of the whale and I can't hear or reach Darien with my mind because of the bulk of the whale, I hope their alright. The whale dives into the Deep.

The Deep, were there it's so dark you can't even believe in light. Panic starts to rise in me and I squash it down before it takes me over.  
"_Sammy? Darien?" _I say hoping they can sense my thoughts.  
"_They are alive but their blood hurts them," _says the whale.

We reach our destination the home of the Kraken, the whale has to rise to breathe and we must be on our way but I'm afraid that if the whale leaves we'll be lost.  
"_I will return for you," _says the whale calming my fears. I swim over the whale to join the others who are on her other side waiting.  
"_Sammy? Darien? _I whisper but no one answers. I'm filedl with dread, maybe the dive has killed them and maybe they were swept away by the waters.  
I search around and kick something. _"That's my tail you fool," _croaks Darien.  
"_Darien?" I say.  
_"_Serena is that you? I thought you were some creature from the Deep." says Darien.  
_"_Darien didn't you hear me calling you?" I say.  
"No we are still deaf from the sonar search of the whale," says Sammy.  
_I squeeze Sammy's hand, he's still alive!  
As long as we are together and we keep holding hands we will survive.  
The whale rises for air after pushing us toward the Kraken's home with a wave of her tail.

We are alone now in the Kraken's lair and we see a light and I can finally see Sammy and Darien's faces.  
Darien's is drained with exhaustion and Sammy looks battered but determined.  
_"Do you think the Kraken is here," _I say.  
"_Of course I'm here to welcome you, c__ome into the light," _says the Kraken.  
Everything is telling me to turn and run away as far as I can.  
"_We must fight Sere, how else can we put the Kraken back to sleep?" _Darien says to my mind, we are so close that I can't block him reading my thoughts.  
His spirit gives me courage to continue fighting. We move forward into the light and the kraken uses our fears against us.  
I begin to forget why I'm here, why was it important, Darien reaches out to my mind _"Sere it's the light trying to trick you, fight it"  
_I summon up my strength to fight back with my mind, but I start failing.  
Darien turns to face me, _"We've got to think together, help each other, we are stronger together."  
_Our thoughts merge and we push back the darkness from the Kraken.  
We scramble to bring the mirror out, our only weapon against the Kraken (Kraken doesn't like to see its own reflection and will go back to sleep if sees it), it flashes in Darien's eyes. _"Ahh!" _says Darien. _"Darien, are you all right?"  
_"_It blinded me, wait" _he places his hand in front of him to focus on.  
_Don't let him be blind, please don't let him be blind, _I plead in my head.  
_"It's coming back now, don't look so scared Sere," says Darien.  
_"_Let me see" _they're bloodshot but coming clear. _"Oh Darien, I was so scared"  
_Darien smiles telling me that he's ok and that I don't need to be scared.

"_I'm still here ya know, you haven't forgotten about little old me have you?" _says the Kraken in a small but creepy voice.

We manage to entice the Kraken to look into the mirror, telling him that it will grant power and greatness to the one possessing it.  
But the Kraken is careful and wants to see a demonstration.  
Darien agrees to show the Kraken what it does for him telling the Kraken that it won't show much greatness for him since he's just a mere Merboy.  
(The mirror really shows you the truth even if it's a painful truth.)

Darien swims to me and I raise the mirror for him. Darien looks tense to me, but the Kraken doesn't see.  
Darien is so brave, he's risked his life to come to the Deep and now he is going to look into the mirror again, which gave him such pain last time he looked.  
(Not that he would share his pain with me, Artemis said the reflection was only for each individual and not to be shared)

"_First the Merboy looks, then he dies!" _says the Kraken in a greedy voice he doesn't want to share the mirrors powers.  
Oh no, this is the worst thing I could ever do, as I raise the mirror again I feel like I'm signing his death warrant.  
Once Darien's looked into the mirror the Kraken will kill him. Oh why did I start this? Oh Darien, my heart squeezes with terror for him.  
He looks into the mirror and his face pales.  
The Kraken peeks to see the reflection and starts laughing at Darien.  
_"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Merboy is not what he thinks he is, how upsetting! But don't worry, it won't bother you for long since I'm going to kill you, but first I will have my look in the mirror, then you die."  
_I hold the mirror up for the Kraken as his Shrimp form moves forward to look. (Kraken is a shape shifter)  
The Kraken looks and says _"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes how great I am!"  
_Then the mirror flashes and the Kraken shrieks.  
The Deep seems to press down on me and I can't seem to hold the mirror up anymore, Darien and Sammy help me hold up the mirror but slowly it becomes too heavy again and the mirror drops.  
"_Tricky little ones," _says the Kraken _"but I've won and now you will die, die, die."  
_Then I remember Luna gave me Rowan berries and told me that evil could not pass them. I hold them out to the Kraken and the berries glow, they hurt my hand from the searing heat of the glow.  
_"Get rid of that light, I don't like, don't like it, don't like it" _says the Kraken no longer with a strong voice.  
The light of the Kraken fades and is taken over by the berries light.  
_"Take it away, take it away. I want to sleep I want to sleep!"  
_I move forward with the berries stretched out in front of me and the Kraken eats a berry and the Deeps darkness returns as the Kraken disappears back into his sleep.

The memory fades.

* * *

"Darien, Darien?" says Sere waking me from my dazed state. "Are you alright? You don't look well."|  
"I'm fine Sere, just lost in a daydream you could say."  
"Come on, follow me, I need a break and I think you need a drink." Sere takes my hand and guides us to the east hall for a drink.  
"Ah much better, this drink is so refreshing I feel like I could dance all night," says Sere energised.  
"How have your dance partners been?" I ask lightly so as not to show I'm jealous.  
"Many very nice young Mer, charming, flirtatious, some good dancers and others, well you know not so good," says Sere wincing at a memory.  
(Charming! Flirtatious! I can feel the steam rising…)  
Sere sees my face and laughs "Oh but I enjoyed dancing the most with this one Mer he…"  
"What! Which one?" I say in a hurry, images of losing her speeding across my eyes.  
"You! You silly." I laugh, I couldn't help but tease him seeing his face and I just had to make him jealous.  
(Seeing it work so well makes me feel happy because it's proof that he does more than like me.)  
"Well cheeky, if you think you're rested enough. Shall we dance?" I say flashing her one of my most charming smiles.  
"When you say it like that who could resist." says Sere giggling as we go arm in arm.

We join the flow of dancers as the music turns into a slow dance and the lights from the glow stones turn into sparkles on the floor and around the room.  
I'm swept up in the moment, I glance around the room and notice some of my admirers have found other Mer and look quite cosy. I look at the other dancers and see the same thing, I want that too, I think.  
Here's my chance I have Sere in my arms I should tell her how I feel. Looking around I see young couples being held close. It's time to learn from their example.

I place both hands around Sere's waist and to my quiet relief Sere puts her arms around my neck as I pull her close. Our bodies pressed against each other as we slowly dance around the room. A blush quickly coats Sere's cheeks from the contact and she slowly flutters her eyes as her eyes sparkle from the light. If I'm ever going to do it, now is a brilliant moment. I spin around with Sere twirl her out as her skirt flairs from the movement of water. I draw her back then dip her in my arms; she's so beautiful all I want to do is kiss her. Sere has her arms still around my neck as support as I dip her, I lean forward to kiss her and I see her eyes widen from the knowledge of what I'm about to do, but she is smiling and no longer resistant. I'm about to kiss her when I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
"Ahem," says someone clearing their throat. "May I have this next dance?"  
I'm a little shocked then, this Mer is not just any Mer, he's one of the best looking Mer I've seen. Looking back at Sere I notice she is still a little dreamy from our almost kiss, but she agrees to the dance.  
Frowning I let her go. This is not good he is real competition!

* * *

Dazed I agree to dance with this beautiful Mer (to help me gather my thoughts), he has white flowing hair the complete opposite to Darien's. Where Darien has dark charcoal eyes this Mer's eyes are deep blue.  
"Hi my names Di, you're the honoured guest of the king and queen yes?"  
Coming back to myself realising he's talking to me I say "Ah Yes, Hi my names Serena, we are staying at the palace."  
"I hope you don't mind me saying bluntly, but your not Mer how are you able to enter Ingo?"  
"Oh um, I have Merblood which allows me to enter. At the beginning it hurt to give up the Air but with Darien's help it doesn't hurt at all anymore."  
(Great another thing I can blame him for, thinks Diamond)  
"Are you enjoying the ball?" I say trying to continue the conversation.  
"I am now," says Diamond with a little bit of a cruel grin, but Serena doesn't see as she is twirled around the hall.  
"Are you and the Mer over there together?"  
I look over at Darien who is deep in thought and frowning.  
"... Umm, No,"I say wishing that was a lie.  
"Good then I have a chance."  
I turn my head back quickly to Di, he smiles down at me, but the smile seems to be cruel at the same time it's beautiful. I shudder a little from the chill of it.  
Thinking I must be feeling cold Di draws me close, I feel his warmth but I can't help comparing it to Darien's warmth and the feeling of his arms around me.  
I get caught up in the memories of all the times he's held me, rescued me, shared his thoughts with me, all the times he's talked with me on the rocks and especially that dance we had with the seahorses and the dance just now.

While she's lost in the memories Diamond thinks she is enjoying his company and plans to take his revenge. He is going to destroy their relationship by getting between them and then slowly making Serena never want to enter Ingo again. First step break the love between them. Leaning forward I go to kiss her reminding myself this will be sweet revenge.

My brain finally wakes up and I see Di kissing me (My first kiss *that she knows of*) shocked by the knowledge I break his hold on me by slapping him, which shocks him into letting go. Tears start to streak down my face seeing Darien looking so lost at me. I rush off away from all the prying eyes and the eyes of one Mer in particular.  
I dash off, swimming for dear life away from the pain.  
After a while I find myself at the Crystal Caves a place I think of as safe and comforting.  
I enter the Hall of Reflection and see myself and the truth in the mirrors, a face coated with pain and longing, pain for what was stolen from me and longing that it had been with someone else.  
In frustration I throw my mask at the reflection.  
Tears are still streaming down my face, something that Mer don't do only Air humans can do.  
How can I show my face to Darien again, he looked so upset and lost.  
He probably never wants to see me again.  
I wouldn't blame him; I let a strange Mer kiss me when the first time he tried to kiss me I was scared.  
Feeling so wretched I leave the hall of mirrors because I don't want to see my reflection.  
I go to the great hall at the end and slump down on the floor by the Diamond podium and cry some more.

* * *

Oh my god! He kissed her, Jealous, confused and angry I look on as Sere slaps him. (Hard I hope!)  
She looks over at me with a tear streaked face, not sure what to do but wanting to comfort her, protect her.  
Before I can sort out my thoughts from the stunned jumble running through, Sere flees crying.  
My thoughts suddenly clear and I know I must go after her, but first I must deal with the Mer pursuing her.  
Catching up to him I confront him, "What the hell do you think your doing!!??"  
"Going after my girl!" says the Mer thinking since he's kissed her she now belongs to him.  
"Like hell you are!!" I tug on his arm to stop him from following her.  
Turning toward me he takes a swing at me, but I dodge it and slam him in the gut.

Delaying me from following Sere, he throws another punch which connects.  
Thrown back from the force, I have to catch him again.  
This time I wack him with my tail on the head, that ought to keep him out of action.  
Clutching his head the Mer blacks out and I dash after Sere, I must catch up to her!  
I try to reach out to her mind but I can't make a connection but I can sense her pain.  
All I want is to see her happy face again. Bang a memory hits me.

* * *

(History from crossing of Ingo Dolphin Flight) Ruby - Happiness

I'm swimming together with the dolphins becoming one as we move swiftly through Ingo toward the south and on to home.  
I look through the water and see Darien with his dolphin riding alone with an expression of euphoria he sees me watching him and I give him a smile that shows my complete happiness and peace of mind.  
"_I know I feel it too," _Darien says mind to mind.

I'm thrown back into the real world and start off again chasing Sere.  
Where could she have gone I wonder? Not back to the palace and our room I'm sure.  
I don't think she will want to be around people so I don't think she went to Rei's place.  
She'd want to go somewhere she would feel comfort.  
"I got it!" I say realising she would go to the Crystal Caves and the peace that we felt while there.  
Moving now in a different direction I head toward the Crystal Caves, enter and swim into the hall of reflection to check if she's there but soon I see my reflection and the truth there and another memory hits me.

* * *

(History again but not from any of the books I made this one up) Amethyst - Truth

We're having another discussion about the Air.  
Silly Darien always telling me about Air things, but he only knows what the seagulls have told him or what I tell him about the Air.  
Sometimes he's so trusting. "So tell me what's it like to walk?"  
Walk another word he's heard of from the Air.  
"Well it's…" Um how do I explain this to someone who has never walked?  
"It's great! You can go fast or slow, skip or jump; the best feeling is when the wind is rushing through your hair as you run as fast as you can."  
I imagine doing that, running with the wind in my hair over the hills that surround the cove and my home.  
(Darien sees this image this time for himself *Now he knows what it's like to run*)  
"Walking is the equivalent of swimming and running the equivalent to taking a current."  
But not nearly as enjoyable, I think to myself. I think I could give up walking and running, all the joys of the Air if I could stay in Ingo with Darien and be Mer. Will that ever be possible?

I come out of the memory to see Sere's beautiful mask lying on the floor, I start to search with desperation now. Not finding her in the Hall of Reflection I head towards the great hall. I can hear a sound echoing down the cave, it's crying. My heart wrenches, I hope she's alright!

Again I'm thrust into a memory

* * *

(History I made up again) Opal - Hope

My hopes: I hope I can be best friends with Darien forever.  
I hope I never have to say goodbye to the ones I love.  
I hope Sammy and Rainbow will always be happy together.  
I hope I can spend more time with Darien; I really enjoy our time together.  
I hope I can grow stronger.  
My Dreams: I dream of being a graceful lady.  
I dream of one day being loved in return and making a life with someone.  
I dream of having my very own tail.  
I dream having a family, my own baby.  
I dream of sharing a kiss with my love.

* * *

I wake again from the memory, greatly informed of Sere's hopes and dreams, which I share completely.

Finally I see her, her beauty is not diminished even in her state.  
Quietly I enter the Great hall and approach her, I don't want to scare her or give her time to run away again.  
Still holding the mask I get up close and place my hand on her shoulder.  
She gasps and turns to look up at me.  
Her face is still covered in tears but also a little red and puffy from crying.  
Seeing her distress I quickly pull her into my arms in a tight hug discarding her mask.

"Darien... Sniff…Darien I" starts Sere.  
Stroking her hair I say,"I'm here Sere, you don't need to cry anymore."  
But this only proceeds to make her cry again, though it sounds more like in relief.  
She raises her tear streaked face from my chest and looks into my eyes. I wipe away the tears sitting on her cheeks and smile.  
"Darien, ....................., I'm sorry, I didn't want to kiss him, please believe me"  
"Don't be silly Sere, you don't need to be sorry, and he's the one that forced the kiss on you. I was watching remember."  
"But you looked in so much pain; I never wanted to hurt you."  
"And you haven't, I was just momentarily confused."  
"Darien! What happened to you? You look awful."  
"Oh I had a run in with that Mer; he thought he could claim you as his own but I taught him better."  
"Not before he got a few through though I see. Here let me heal you." I raise my hand up to Darien's cheek and lift off his mask to reveal his face bruised and turning bright purple.

(Ok be gentle) I think as I cup my hands on Darien's face along the jaw line and close my eyes.  
Forgetting to put up my mind shield I open my mind to enter his thoughts and mixed in with the pain I feel a wash of love so strong. (I'm confused, maybe I'm only feeling my own feelings, I do love him more than anything.)  
_"No you're wrong; you're feeling my feelings of pain and my love for you."  
__"You love me?"  
__"Yes, I love you so much."  
_"_Oh Darien, my love!" _I say out loud and with my mind.  
"_I love you Sere!" _says Darien also out loud.  
Opening my eyes I look into his eyes with love and adoration.  
Darien holds me close and kisses me deeply.

Just as our lips meet the Diamond flashes, then starts pulsating sending bright light everywhere. Darien's wounds are healed instantly from the combined power of my love and the Diamond which is activated by true love.

Darien says to me in my mind while kissing me, _"This is the greatest gift I can give you at the moment a sharing of my soul, will you accept it?"  
_"_Yes!" _I say drowning in our emotions.  
Darien opens his mind fully to me with all its levels, I see everything about him.  
His past, his hopes, his dreams, his feelings toward me, suddenly I know everything there is to know about the person I love.  
Wanting this closeness to go both ways I open myself completely to him.  
Many things he has already seen gain new light and meaning, he learns what it means to be born of the Air and live there but also to be a part of Ingo but not feel like you fully belong. He sees right through me my faults and failings my darkness and light and yet he still loves me, I can feel it the connection is so great.

The Diamond on Darien's necklace warms drawing in the memory to store. Not that he notices for the heat his body is giving off due to the passion and intensity of their kissing.

Slowly they draw their lips apart and share each others feelings and warmth in a close embrace. The knowledge from the sharing fades as their connection returns to normal.  
Noticing the Diamond on the podium shining for the first time they watch the lights dance till the glow departs and the Diamond lays dormant again.

**Authors note: Next: Chapter 14 Mission of Survival**


	14. Chapter 14 Mission of Survival

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 14 Mission of Survival**

Still at the Crystal Caves the night of the ball.

"Sere, will you please stay with me? Be my life partner?"  
"Stay with you and be your partner…" I trail off looking sad.  
"What is it Sere?"  
"What about my family though. We lost Dad to the unknown and I just don't know if Mum can take losing another loved one. But if I tell her all about Ingo should I tell her all about that I know Dad went to Ingo and started a new family then died in a battle…." (I'm rambling and maybe alittle scared)  
"I don't think I could tell mum that and tell her I'm leaving to Ingo too. Sammy and Rainbow would understand…." (What am I saying I'm 17, I'm not old enough to get married.)

"Sere, we don't have marriage in Ingo remember but being my life partner will be the same as I understand it.  
In Ingo you only need to reach maturity (about 16) to take a partner. Regarding your family why not tell them, you can still visit them unlike your Dad. (Dad grew a tail so he couldn't leave Ingo) Bring them down to the cove, I'd like to meet your mother if you think she can handle it. As for your Dad I'll leave it up to you, you know her best."

"Ok when we get back home I'll tell Mum and Roger about Ingo and you and us… but I won't tell Mum about Dad since she has already dealt with his disappearance/death and moved on with her life marrying Roger."

A million thoughts rush through my mind at once.  
"I can see you have a few questions lets get back to the palace and I'll answer as much as I know." Darien says with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile an angry and alone Mer is licking his wounds and planning his next move. "Damn frustrating is what it is!"

* * *

Returning to the palace we are confronted by palace guards.  
"You're to come with us to the royal family."  
"Lead on," says Darien gesturing for them to take the lead.  
Being escorted by guards is a little unnerving to say the least, I keep thinking what have we done, are we in trouble, have we worn out our welcome.  
I have to tell my brain to stop imagining all the bad things that could happen.  
No longer a problem as I'm struck with awe at the royal suite and the majesty of it all just screams Royal!

"Your Majesties and Highnesses may I present Darien the fearless of the South Mer and Serena myrgh kerenza (Dear daughter) friend of Ingo."  
"_Wow! Darien that sure was an introduction. Darien the fearless he hee."  
_"_You shouldn't make fun of me your title was longer remember."  
_"_Damn! You're right. Oh looks like the Queen is going to speak"_

"Please come forward and rest at ease," says Queen Meichelle.  
King Wilhelm, Queen Meichelle. Crown Princess Minako and Prince Kunzite drift comfortably waiting for us to get comfortable too.

Together Darien and I find a place and wait to hear why we were brought.  
Looking at me the Queen says, "Have you had a chance to see all the sights of the kingdom?"  
"Yes, your majesty…… I especially like the crystal caves."  
"And you Darien were you also enchanted by the crystal caves?"  
"Yes, your majesty…… I also enjoyed the beauty of the ice falls."  
"Enough small talk my Queen we summoned them for a reason," says King Wilhelm.  
Looking slightly affronted the Queen nods.  
"Do you know any history from the north?" asks King Wilhelm.  
"Only very little your majesty," I say.  
"Very well then. Princess Minako will tell you our history, which has remained silent so long that it's only considered a legend now by those who may have heard of it."

* * *

"Long ago our people, the Ossian were part of the kingdom of the moon and there existed a glorious palace here. When the Moon Kingdom fell to ruin we were left guardians of the silver crystal which remains in the crystal caves and is protected there. But something terrible happened and the crystal began to dull. Now the crystal only shines brightly once a year on the night of the ball during a full moon." Pausing Princess Minako then continues.

"Legend has it that one day an Atlantean will come with the power to make the silver crystal shine again and bring peace and security back to Air and Ingo. The legend says that light will go on a journey to Olissian in the south to defeat the darkness. The one will appear with a token from the Atlantean Empress and be a child of two worlds. The one will be followed by love and hatred, but with hope the purification will succeed." Princess Minako finishes looking straight at me.

"We are a both children of two worlds and have tokens not of Ingo," says Darien.  
He's leaving out the fact that mine came from Luna an Air mage of sorts and his with the assistance of luna. But the legends description could describe either of us if Luna is the Atlantean Empress.

"Why are you telling us this other then our resemblance to this One of the legend?" I say reaching for more info or some reasoning.  
The King comes over and places a hand on each of our foreheads and says, "Close your eyes and I will show you why we need you."

"_This image has been handed down to me and now I show it to you," _says the king in our minds.  
Floating out of the darkness comes a bubble of light it reaches us and pops and draws us into it's images.  
First we see two worlds one in ruin the other healthy and prosperous.  
Second, two large diamonds shining with strong power then one with a silver shine that dulls and another that slowly swirls with tainted red and that makes you sick to look at.  
Third, an inscription on a tablet "Only those pure of heart have the strength needed to change the world from darkness to light. Those who strive for power are corrupted by it and should Power stand in the way of Love then all is lost."  
Fourth, a bright light shines into the two large diamonds on a scale first not in balance then slowly as the taint is removed and the shine returns the diamonds are at balance.  
Fifth, a vision of a shadow then the diamonds crack and then ice completely melted and the world flooding then changing to an ice age.  
Sixth, two people in flowing robes an Empress and Emperor crowned and in glory their hands held fast to each other. Loud thunder booms the sky and lightning cracks, startled the Emperor and Empress get separated. The Emperor falls to be held by Ingo and the Empress unable to go to him is held by Air. They call out to each other over the loud noise of the storm. "We must find the one, search Air and Ingo. We will be forever separated till the return of harmony and balance."  
"I will search forever if need be. Goodbye my love," the Empress calls as the Emperor is pulled under.

The King removes his hand from our foreheads. I try to shake off the feeling of sorrow that has come over me.  
"Will you help them, help us, help yourselves, heal the world?  
I turn and look to Darien. Privately I talk to Darien mind to mind.  
_"Darien I don't know that there is anything I can do, but I do want to help if I can. What about you?"  
"I also want to help. You know I'd follow you anywhere even into danger and sounds like it might be dangerous and I want to be there to protect you."  
"It's decided then"  
_"We will go," we both say in unison.

Next: Chapter 15 A New Beginning

**Authors Note: Big apologies to all that have been waiting for the next instalment. This one came out sooner thanks to my sisters hounding me. This chapter starts a new arch of the story and I think marks the middle of the entire story. Hope you are all still enjoying it please review, feedback, suggestions, characters, plots, anything you would like added. **


	15. Chapter 15 A New Beginning

AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

Chapter 15 A New Beginning

Diamond rages about in his secluded cave away from the main dwelling of the North Mer.  
"Ah! My plan failed! Why? I hate them so much! Okay so trying to get into her affections didn't work maybe if I apologise for my behaviour and try to become friends with them I can bring their downfall. Yuck! Just the thought of doing that makes me sick! I'll just have to swallow my pride and bury my hunger for revenge, then when I've got them where I what (thumps fist into hand) they will be crushed. Mwah Ha! HAAA!!! Ha, HAAA!!! Ha, HAAA!!!"

* * *

"Sere are you ready?" calls Darien from the archway.  
"Nearly, I can't seem to find my mask. I know I brought it back but for some reason it's not where I left it. Oh wait found it!," I say flushing out the mask from under the dressing table.  
"Great lets go, we need to get back home so we can ask Artemis and Luna about this Olissian, we don't know where to go or what to do when or if we get there and," says Darien as I come from our room.  
Interrupting him with a kiss I then say, "Darien don't worry so much, we're together and we'll face it together." I reach out and take his hand showing him our wrists.  
Darien seems to draw strength from what he sees and smiles.  
"How would I ever live without you now?" Darien says drawing me in for another kiss.  
I smile back and someone clears his or her throat, "Uh hmm."  
We both look and one of the guards is back.  
"Can we help you?" says Darien releasing me.  
"Their majesties would like you to take these provisions with you and send their blessing on your journey… Also the people want to give you there hope and best wishes, but most of all our thanks."  
"Please thank their majesties and everyone it's been a pleasure being here," I say as Darien takes the bag of provisions.

* * *

We visit Rei and Chad to give them the news and to say goodbye, but they already know.  
"We just head that you're leaving," says Rei holding Meira.  
"Yes, we are heading out once we've said goodbye. It's a shame we couldn't stay longer, but the few days we've been here will have to do."  
"And we have some happy news to," says Darien.  
"Oh, please tell us," Rei says with a wide grin.  
Placing an arm around me and drawing me close.  
"Sere has agreed to become my life partner," says Darien unable to stop a smile spreading across his face.  
With a straight face I say, "You know Darien I haven't actually said 'Yes' you know."  
"What?! I thought, I mean Sere?" Darien says releasing me in confusion.  
I can't help it I collapse laughing. Rei and Chad smiles too, but Darien is frowning at me.  
"Okay, okay. Stop frowning at me your spoiling my fun. And Yes. I have agreed to become your life partner. But first I must tell my family in the Air. So it's like we're engaged."  
"Like a betrothed?" asks Chad.  
"Yes," says Darien still frowning slightly.  
"Congratulations! To you both, I can see that you will be happy together and probably have a lot of fun at the same time," says Rei suppressing a laugh.  
Smiling again Darien says, "Thank you Sis. I know we will, I just have to remember how cheeky my partner is and remind myself why I fell in love with her."  
"Hey! How could you forget?!" I say almost giving Darien daggers.  
He just smiled, grabbed me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Well then, since you are leaving on this journey to the unknown can I borrow Sere for a while before you go?" says Rei.  
"Sure, don't be too long though we really should be going while we have light," Darien says letting me go.  
Following Rei into Meira's room I look around at the toys and furnishings. Rei rests on the floor with Meira, resting beside them I wait for Rei to start speaking.

"You'll be so far away and I'll most likely never see you again, Please take good care of my brother and yourself. I worry about him a lot, he tries to hide it but he is hurt in himself. He tries to pretend that he has accepted it but his pride doesn't let him. He is really my half brother and has air blood like yourself but he was always so proud of being Full Mer that when he found out otherwise..."  
"I understand I will do what I can."  
"Also will you be giving up the Air completely?"  
(Give up the Air and grow a tail... I don't know)  
"I don't know if I can, my half's are in balance and as such I can live in either world without it damaging me. I don't have to give up either the Air or Ingo."  
"But like Darien do you not feel whole?"  
"Yes I'm not whole but, when we are together I feel whole, I feel complete. As long as we are together what I am no longer matters."  
"If that is enough for you then I am happy. Come let us rejoin the others."

* * *

Leaving the home of Rei and Chad we come to the entrance of the Valley of the North Mer.  
Thousands of Mer are there to see us off calling out, "Safe journey to the One, Safe journey to the Love, Misfortune to the Hatred."  
Seems that word has go around about our mission and maybe the legend is more well known then the king and queen think.

Saying our final farewells we start off for home.

Next **Chapter 16: Dangerous Company**


	16. Chapter 16 Dangerous Company

**AN: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better. Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon or Ingo or related characters.**

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)**

**Chapter 16: Dangerous Company **

**  
**Leaving behind the Valley of the North Mer through dark water we rise into waters lighted by the sun.  
(It certainly is a lot brighter and my eyes need to adjust)  
We come into the icy waters surrounded by the large Ice Mountains the current is strong here crashing loose icebergs against other solid masses. There is a lot of debris to avoid and with the strong undercurrents it looks like trouble.

"Um, Darien I don't think I can make it through there, is there another way we can go?"  
"It's the way we came and the fastest way back home, I'm sure you can do it."  
"Hello? No tail, no speed!"  
"Ops, I keep forgetting your not Mer or as fast as me."  
"Darien I really don't see how you could forget?"

"Well 1. You can live in Ingo unlike people of the Air  
2. You can swim a lot longer and faster then every person in the Air and  
3. Umm, (Still not good enough reasons, it's obvious that she is not Mer oh got it!) and I'm blinded by my love for you!"  
Serena smiles a knowing smile. "Okay blind man can you see a way through this safely?"

Turning back to the trouble ahead of them Darien looks for a safe path.  
"There must be what do you call it, that's right a 'storm'.  
If we stay deeper in the water we should be able to avoid most of the debris and make it to the south current and away from this storm in no time."  
"I hope your right"  
"When have I been wrong?"

We travelled through the deeper water and came across a strong undercurrent,  
"Darien your wrong! This is getting worst! I'm not sure how much longer I can swim in this storm."  
"Give me your hand I'll help you."  
Darien is helping me with the strength of his tail to avoid everything since I'm not a fast enough swimmer and the ice is deadly.

_"Darien I hope we make it to safer currents soon I'm getting really tired."  
"It's hard work fighting against the currents and keeping us safe I'm just as tired, don't worry though we're nearly out of this valley and into more open waters. When we get there we'll eat and rest."_

Just ahead of us a massive iceberg smashes breaking up and chunks of it get pulled into the currents path heading right for us.

Darien quickly grabs me around the waist and says _"Hold on tight!" _  
(Oh no we're not going to make it, we must swim harder!)  
Darien picks up more speed to avoid the ice hurtling toward us.

We dash past bigger and bigger pieces of ice I can see that Darien is tiring again.  
A massive ice chunk is sinking fast, it drags on me and pulls me from Darien's tired arms.

_"SERENA!!!!! SERENA!!!" _yells Darien.  
_"DARIEN!!!" _I scream fading into the deep_._

* * *

I'm sinking with the ice fast disappearing into the darkness suddenly the iceberg seems to break and change direction heading back for the surface. I start sliding off the ice to one side and I pray I don't get crushed, I'm sure I'm going to have some bumps and bruises when this is over.  
The iceberg breaches the surfaces tossing me aside.  
Dazed I look around me for immediate danger but it's calm here on the surface and I wonder why.  
I look to the sky and find my answer "I'm in the eye!"

I hear a distant call _"SEEE!!! RRREEE!!! NNNAAAAA!!!!!"_  
Returning under the surface I look around me and it's like a mirror room at a fair ground. I see thousands of reflections of Darien and me.

"DARIEN!!" I call out loudly hoping he will hear me.  
"SERENA ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN'T TELL WHICH ONE IS THE REAL YOU!"  
"I'LL HAVE SOME BRUISES BUT I'M FINE, LISTEN TO THE SOUND OF MY VOICE AND YOU"LL FIND ME!"

(Okay great idea, wise one now what are you going to say.... Just sing that's continuous. This is going to be embarrassing what do I sing?)  
Closing my eyes a melody just comes to me and the words are just flowing out.

Authors note: Not from any song i've heard, I made it up for the story so it's probably really corny.

_Drifting through my dreams,  
__I see a future I never believed.  
__It's frightening and exciting me.  
_

_Somewhere there's a key,  
__which opens my heart.  
__And shows me away out of the dark._

_Lifting me from the confusion  
__You show me how to love  
__Freeing me from the shadows  
__Crushing my spirit from above _

_Your love released me  
__Your love completes me  
__Your love believes in me  
__Please set me free!_

Suddenly a sound pierces through me like the sonar of the whale. Opening my eyes I see dark shadows flashing on the ice mirrors.  
"Darien quick help me there's no way I can out run an Orca pod!"

* * *

Nearby watching is Diamond  
(Oh goodie! dinner and a show!)

(Hmm I'm of two minds.)  
(On one hand I let the Orca kill them and I get to enjoy the show.  
On the other I kill them myself and get to take my sweet time taking revenge!)  
(hmmm? If I let the Orca kill them, but if I save them… Oh what to do!)  
(Life's full of tough choices isn't it!)

(Unfortunately I don't think I will be satisfied if she just gets eaten! Looks like I'm going to have to go with the original plan)

Swimming fast out of the shadows Diamond grabs Serena and drags her into the shadows of the ice.

"Don't make a noise or move when the sonar passes over," says Diamond with a hand over Serena's mouth.

Sonar pings over the ice and the Orca seems to pick something up. (Oh no what if it's Darien)

_"Darien I'm in the shadows of the ice and safe with a Mer, Please be careful!"_

* * *

Meanwhile the Orca have indeed picked up something, many of the north animals have been confused by the storm and now being hunted by the Orca and Darien is among them, caught in the pod's sonar net. Each time the sonar pings is like a massive mindgrain.  
Darien starts to pick up Serena's mind call  
_"Darien… In… Shadows… … … Safe… Mer… Please be careful!" _but the Orca's sonar keeps interfering with the message.  
_"Serena, I'll get there as soon as I can" PING!  
__PING!_

Leaving his location he finds a shadow to hide in, lucky for him the Orca can't see very well hence the use of sonar.  
Going from shadow to shadow Darien makes his way out of the pod's sonar net.  
But he wouldn't have been so lucky if they didn't have other prey caught in their net, probably seals.

Finding Serena in the next shadow being held by THAT Mer was a surprise.  
"Darien!" says Serena loudly and Diamond clamps his hand back over her mouth.  
"Shh, you could draw the Orca," says Diamond  
Darien: (You better take your hand off her buddy before I smash you again)  
Pulling out of Diamonds hold Serena just about knocks Darien over with a hug.  
Quietly Serena says, "Darien I'm so glad your safe, I was so worried. I wanted to come to you, but this Mer said it wasn't safe and to stay."  
"You worried about me, I was so worried about you. I could see the Orca on the ice mirrors and you trying to get away, but I couldn't get to you.  
I tried to reach you, one moment you were there the next gone. I nearly had a heart attack! But we're safe and that's all that matters now."  
"I love you Darien"  
"I love you Serena"

Diamond: (Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick!… But, I've managed to conveniently meet up with them without having to apologise so that's good. Now onto phase two)

* * *

The group rests waiting for the Orca to leave and wait out the storm in their safe location.

Giving the Mer a warm smile in thanks Serena says, "Thank you for saving me."  
Darien's eyes throw daggers at the Mer  
Diamond: (Yes and I hate you too, your tail gave me such a headache)

Serena: not noticing the exchange says, "Please tell me your name?"  
Diamond: Stab right to his pride (She doesn't even remember me! ME!)  
"My names Di, I danced with you at the ball."  
Serena: "Really? I feel like I danced with that many Mer that I couldn't remember a single one"  
Diamond: Stab! (STILL doesn't remember) "I kissed yo.."

SLAP!

Diamond: "Hey what was that one for?" (Now she remembers me!)  
Serena: "Oh I'm so sorry just a reflex. Oh I feel terrible, here you've just saved my life and I slap you."  
Darien: (Do it again!)  
Serena hears his thought and gives him a knowing smile.  
Darien just shows innocent puppy dog eyes.  
"_I'll deal with you later," _says Serena silently to Darien.

Serena: "So Di, what brings you out this far from the north?"  
Di: "I'm on my own way home"  
Serena: "Oh really you don't live in the north, where do you live?"  
Di: "Far south."  
Serena: "Really then you must be travelling past our home, would you like to travel with us?"  
Di: "Sure, that's a perfect idea" (Phase two under way)  
Darien: (Great! now I have to put up with him on the way home!)  
Serena elbows me in the ribs and smiles to Di.

* * *

Di saved my life then joined us on our way home, so our group now consists of three travellers and the boys don't seem to be getting along.  
I hope they can settle their differences without coming to blows.

And the guys are arguing again, I can't seem to work out why they seem to loathe each other so much.  
Glaring at each other Darien starts it.  
"So you live, _far_ south. Hey Di, how far south? I don't recall any Mer colonies in the south," says Darien sounding really doubtful.  
"Yeah well, you wouldn't see them. We move around a lot. We travel great distances looking for mates," says Di grinning in my direction.  
"Well you'll have to travel some more great distances to find a mate there's none available here," says Darien with a slight growl.  
"I don't know she seems worth the effort of taking your place," says Diamond with an amused voice.  
Darien: "Oh. No you don't _buddy_ Sere is sooo taken. She's mine!"  
Sere: "I love you Darien but, I'm not your property Darien," says Sere grinning.

Di: "See Da_r_, the vote is already swinging in my favour," says Di to Darien quietly.  
Low enough that he doesn't think I can hear.  
I just smile and continue on our way home, it will do Darien some good to have a rival and Darien is so funny when he's jealous.

* * *

Stopping at an underwater island we settle down for the night after eating some local food we found. Falling into a slumber in Darien's arms I see a bubble rise up and pop around me, pulling me into a vision.

Vision:

I'm standing in front of a red glow that makes me feel sick. The red glow disappears as I pick up something and a bright, hot light screams through me and out of my skin. Then a crash and thunder sounds around me. I swim for my life to escape the falling pillars. The noise stops and the dirty water starts to settle. I feel a great pain hit me. I call out but I can't hear what I say. I'm searching looking for something or maybe someone I'm not sure. I see two Mer fighting inside a room of pillars. The room doesn't look very stable to me. One of the Mer gets thrown against one of the pillars and the pillar falls on the Mer pinning him. (Him? Somehow I know it's a him) I'm trying desperately to reach somewhere and I know I have to get there soon or it will be too late. I push against a doorway that's been blocked by broken materials but they won't move. Luckily there is a space just wide enough for me to get through. I crawl through the gap trying not to be reminded of the tunnel to the gathering of Mer and finally I'm free I look around wildly looking for... I see a pillar of the building has fallen and a Mer is trapped beneath it. The Mer is still and quiet with the appearance of someone dead. I scream as I recognise that it's Darien.

I wake up with a start gasping with tears in my eyes. I've woken Darien by my movement. Seeing him alive and well I cry on his shoulder and he tells me "It's alright, it was just a nightmare."

* * *

With Serena crying in my arms I look over at Di frowning, he has woken as well from the noise Serena is making. But this time I saw it, I was linked to Serena's dream. I saw what she saw and I know why she is crying. Some how I also know it's his fault.

Next **Chapter 17 Troubled Revenge**


	17. Chapter 17 Troubled Revenge

**AN: The journey was cut short too quickly so I've added another few chapters before they return home where you get to read all the trouble Diamond causes trying to get some of his revenge. Thanks to those that pointed this out to me. Also this chapter contains sexual references but nothing explicit or lemon.**

**Chapter 17 Troubled, Revenge**

Somehow I managed to get some sleep again after that nightmare, but it wasn't much.  
I just kept on seeing Darien laying there still as one dead and replaying in my mind not being able to reach him in time.  
Every now and again checking that Darien was ok... I had to remind myself of what Darien had said.  
"It's alright, It's only a nightmare." But I was still so scared.

Waking with puffy red eyes that kind of stung, I quietly leave behind Darien and Di to sleep.  
I swam around to explore the underwater island and to see if there was much damage from the storm.  
There was broken coral everywhere and tons of ripped up seaweed kelp but the fish seemed to be calm filtering through the new environment looking for food or a new home.

Swimming to the surface to look at the sky I gaze at the clear blue and white clouds.  
I can see some land off in the distance but it's not our home so we won't be going anywhere near it.  
Floating on my back watching the clouds roll by trying to make pictures of them, I drift gently with the flows of Ingo.

(It's so peaceful after a storm)  
Humming my tune to myself I relax trying to recover from my distress of the last day and night.  
I feel a swirl around me and a head pops up next to me.  
"Beautiful isn't it?"  
"Beautiful, yes very beautiful, but I'm not looking at the sky."  
I sigh contentedly then turn off my back from floating to look at Darien.

Thinking of our future and what may and what may not be.  
I then say, "Darien I've got so many questions. I… I don't know where to begin."  
Sensing my thoughts, Darien a little sad says, "Well for starters since you may never gain a tail and become fully Mer we wouldn't be able to have children."  
"Darien I'm sorry, that's something I wanted too."  
"But we will have each other and that's all I need," says Darien smiling. Leaning into Darien for a kiss I open my mind to him.  
_  
"Darien"  
_"_Sere"  
We s_ubmerge again into Ingo embracing and kissing.  
While getting some needed affection I dredge up the courage to ask him something I've wanted to know for a while.  
I ask mind to mind because I haven't the courage to ask aloud, _"Umm, Darien how do the Mer make love? Umm, you know…"  
_A little stunned at Sere's bold question I pause mid kiss.  
"_It is a sharing of body and soul similar to the sharing of minds we had recently but more so…"  
_Collecting himself mentally Darien continues,_ "Physically the male Mer seeds into the female Mer's birth pouch to fertilise the egg there, when they desire a baby."  
_Feeling her courage build Sere asks _"What if they don't desire a baby but still want to enjoy the pleasure of making love?"  
_(You are just trying to torture me aren't you? Darien groans within)  
"_They share their pleasure mentally by a link of souls and basically the same with their bodies except the male only releases without seed that can make a baby or the female doesn't release an egg to be fertilised." _  
Calm returns. (Phew got through that one)  
"_Shooting blanks"  
_"_Shooting blanks? What's that mean again?" _says Darien.

Authors note: The sharing of minds doesn't allow you to retain all the knowledge shared so the Mer doesn't become identity confused.

Giving Darien a cheeky grin I opening my mind deeper to Darien and share my knowledge about Air mating and ideas and concepts.  
Shocked by her depth of knowledge on the subject Darien replies,"_Oh! Umm, yes that's right except the male Mer chooses it to be that way were as the Air male has no choice."  
_Shaking off the images coming to his mind Darien sees where this is going and tells Sere what she really wants to know.  
"_You shared all that knowledge on purpose. You want to know how 'we' could make love?"  
"Well yes!... Yes I do. What do you think?"  
"Well there are similarities. We are able to share minds so we may be able to share souls as to pleasure well… We could try a few things and see how pleasurable it is. Want to try?" _says Darien in such a perverted tone.  
_"Darien!... The thing is… Umm I…"_ says Sere while Darien muddles her mind by kissing her so passionately that she can't think straight.  
_"Darien! I wanted to know if and how but at the moment not do. I'm not ready, I'm a virgin and I I…"  
_Drawing back from Darien's warm embrace.  
_"I'm one of those too Sere. I've never mated but now that we are life partners what's to stop us?"  
__"Well I'm meant to get married first. I've been brought up as that being the proper way. I think I need time. I need to, I need to feel I've done things the right way.  
Have us accepted by my family and friends, feel stable which I don't at the moment with this mission on our hands, nightmares and visions going on."_

Pausing  
"_And lastly we aren't alone," _Sere points out for Darien giving him a mind nudge in the right direction_.  
_Turning toward their audience Di comes out of the shadows as if he wasn't watching.  
"Here I found some food to help us on our way," says Diamond handing some kind of berries to Darien and Serena.  
"That's kind of you Di, thankyou," says Serena.  
Dariens frowning at Di again, Sere pinches Darien. _"Ouch! Sere!"  
_Raising her eyebrows and giving him another mental nudge.  
"Yeah, thanks," says Darien only slightly politely.

Diamond: (By the end of today they will be on deaths door but stay alive enough to know it was me who brought about their doom.)

We eat the berries without further complaint from Darien.  
Di says he's already eaten when Sere asks if Di wants any more berries.

We swim to the nearest current and take it till it dissolves away.

* * *

Serena: (I'm feeling tired more than I thought I would from the travel, but I think it is only because of the lack of sleep.  
Darien doesn't look so good either maybe he couldn't get much sleep once I woke him up)  
Diamond: (They should be starting to feel the effects soon)  
Darien: (I don't feel so good and this ache in my tail is really slowing me down I wonder if there was something wrong with those berries) thinks Darien never having trusted Di in the first place.

We keep heading towards home and the situation is getting worse by the mile.  
Sere: (Darien is starting to lose colour in his tail and a patch is looking like a bruise. Darien is swimming slower then usual, he looks exhausted.)  
Reaching out to Darien's mind  
"_Darien are you alright?"  
_Caught of guard because of his tiredness and pain I feel the pain myself in my leg through our connection. But looking at my own leg I see I have the bruise as well but not nearly as strong.  
I cut off the link to stop the pain.

Darien stops swimming and turns back to me.  
"Sere are you alright?"  
"Am I! Am I all right!" I say in frustration.  
"You should have told me you were in pain, I can help you,"  
(It pains me to see you so tired and in pain, why didn't you tell me? Why did you let it go so long? Why didn't I ask sooner?)  
"I'm alright Sere, just a little tired is all."  
"It's more than that, I felt your pain, look at the bruise on your tail. Looks like you got hit by another iceberg!"

Darien looks over at Di who has stopped as well then turning back to me.  
_"Help me Sere, take this pain away please," _says Darien not wanting to show any weakness in front of Di.  
_"Let me in, fully remember. Like last time."_

Turning to Di I say, "We're going to rest for a bit do you mind waiting?"  
"No, not at all. Take as much time as you need," says Diamond playing the worried companion. (Not long now!)  
We rise to only a few metres below the surface. I take Darien in my arms and he rests his head on my shoulder.

(Okay slowly and gently)  
I open my connection to Darien again slowly so as not to take a full hit of pain from him.  
Bit by bit I increase the connection till I'm wide open.  
Darien's mind is different kind of confused like he's on a drug.

Pain and pleasure at the same time, no wonder he didn't stop earlier he felt good and the pain slowly increased and his senses are confused.  
Focusing back on the problem at hand I tell Darien _"Okay remove the final barriers and try to stay calm."_

The pain increases again but with our shared strength it is bearable for the moment.  
Drawing more on my strength I rest my hand on Darien's tail about thigh height just over the bruise.  
Concentrating on the bruise I start my work of repairing the bruised skin going deeper and into the muscle then bone.  
Starting to tire myself from the exertion I'm relieved when the pain is gone.  
But much time has past since I started working.  
Returning to Darien's conscious thoughts again from focusing so hard on the bruise I realise something is still wrong.  
The best way I can think of to describe it would be really! intoxicated and alcohol in high levels is like poison to the system.

(How do I fix this?)  
_"Sere, Sere,"_ Darien calls to me like one of those sirens in a story, like a soft breath on my neck.  
(Yep intoxicated and intoxicating to the senses. Focus, focus Sere on what to do!)

(Okay if it's in his system like a drug or alcohol then it's in the blood I need to get the blood to filter faster.  
So I need to increase his heart rate and help his organs to filter out the bad part. But first to find it.)  
I delve into his subconscious to where his immune and circulatory system is controlled.  
Check the blood being filtered in his organs and find a substance that isn't being filtered just being deposited elsewhere in the body in an attempt to protect vital organs and keep them functioning.  
Like that bruise that built up. I can sense another one being created somewhere.  
The substance lets call it poison, whatever it is, it's growing like a virus in the blood.  
(Okay now to see if I can make it filter out.)  
Concentrating on making the body filter what it doesn't want to, I strain to make it do as I want.  
_"Damn! Damn It! It Didn't Work!" _

I must get it all out of his body and soon. The high levels are killing him and the body can't seem to deposit them fast enough._  
"Sere?"  
_(I'm so tired. No! Wake up! Got to help Darien.)  
(Can I draw it to a place of my choosing?)  
(Yes. Can I draw it directly from his blood without filtering in the organs?)  
(Yes. Okay now I just need to get it out fast enough that it can't keep growing fast enough to stay in the body and to do that I need to increase the blood flow.)

(Connected through his heart I think I'll be able to do this. I move so Darien is in front of me and place my hand on his chest over his heart.  
Darien draws me into an embrace and holds my hand over his heart still drunk on what ever chemical reaction in his brain is stimulating him.  
Concentrating on his heart I increase the heart rate 5 points, 10 points, 15 points.  
Splitting my concentration between heart rate and drawing out the poison to Darien's mouth.  
He tastes the bitterness of the poison in his saliva spitting it out once he has a mouth full.  
But it's not good enough I can't keep this up. I'm tiring and the blood rate is not high enough to stop the poison growing.)  
_  
"Sere,"_ calls Darien again giving me an idea.  
Coming out of his subconscious I feel the confusion around me._  
"Darien I need you to help me. I need you to raise your blood pressure so I can focus on removing the poison."  
_"_Wha you wanna me te do? s_ays Darien really showing that the poison is highly effecting him now.  
(But his answer shows that some part of him is still lucid)  
"_I want you to think the most sexual thoughts you can think of, which should be easy in your condition. Got that?"  
__"Ah yep," _says Darien smiling mentally.

(Good)  
Giving Darien a deep kiss to help him I drift back through his subconsciousness to where I'm needed.  
On the way I see a few images in his subconscious of what he's thinking.  
(Oh hmm…cough! Must look away focus on your job saving his life. But I smile at least he was thinking of me)

_"Sere, Sere," _Darien calls again.

Creating a kind of tumour with the poison I draw out large amounts of poison making sure he spits it all out.  
Finally there seems to be less and less to draw out.  
I can feel Darien start to recover from the fog of his mind.  
Which is good because I'm nearly exhausted from the concentration needed to heal him.  
Finished clearing out his blood I search for any remaining bruised areas and heal them also.  
Really tired now almost unable stay awake I return to Darien's conscious thoughts.

"_Welcome back," _says Sere blushing to the clear-minded Darien.  
(Well maybe clear but not clean I can tell you!)  
_"Sorry Sere, didn't mean for you to see that," _says Darien giving himself a mental slap to his thoughts.  
"That's alright Darien you were only doing as I asked you to, even if it is a little embarrassing," says Sere looking flushed in the face.

Nodding Darien takes stock of where they are, still far from land and far from home and the sun is sliding down the sky turning Ingo into shadows.  
They have travelled quite far today but not as far as he would have liked and Sere looks exhausted.  
"Maybe we should find somewhere to rest for the night and continue tomorrow, I'll go tell Di, Sere you wait here and rest a bit," says Darien.  
"No, I'm fine Darien I'll come with you," says Sere following Darien slowly as he goes deeper into Ingo. (I maybe exhausted but i'm not letting you out of my sight!)

* * *

Seeing Darien coming toward him Diamond is stunned to see that he is looking well but tired.  
Though Sere still appears to be effected by the berries, she really is starting to look like she has a fever.  
(Darn it! he shouldn't be able to still move and she seems to hardly be effected at all!)

"Di, Sere and I need to find somewhere safe to rest for the night, we'll stop at the first good location," says Darien telling Di what is going to happen regardless of if he likes it or not.  
"Fine, lead on," says Diamond grinding his teeth and gesturing for Darien to take the lead.

"Please forgive Darien, he is a bit grumpy when he's tired or just been healed," says Serena giving away more then she thinks.  
(HEALED!! DAMN I DIDN'T KNOW SHE COULD DO THAT!!) Thinking quickly Diamond alters his plans again.  
Smiling the gentlest smile Diamond can manage he takes Serena hand and kisses it quickly before Serena knows what's happening.  
"I'll forgive him this once just for you my lady," says Diamond trying to seduce Serena knowing that her mental state is deteriorating.  
Blushing again Serena smiles "Thank you Di."

In her own confusion Serena thinks (I never noticed how nice his eyes are)  
Darien wondering what is keeping them turns around to tell them to hurry up.  
Shocked by the sight of Sere looking like she is going to swoon and Di holding her hand possessively Darien growls in jealousy.  
"When your ready we'll get going or would you two like some more time?"  
Shaken out of her thought Serena removes her hand from Di's and turns to Darien looking a teensy bit guilty.  
Swimming past both of them to the lead Sere tries to hide her face from the embarrassment she feels and the guilt.  
Darien follows after her then Diamond not far behind with a predatory grin.

* * *

Not long after that Serena was too tired to continue, so Darien brought her the rest of the way to a safe place to rest for the night.  
Tthey all settle down, Diamond metres away from the couple but still close enough to see them.

Feeling light headed and tired from the travelling Sere lays on the sandy bottom of Ingo.  
She has forgotten about the bruise on her leg, which has grown, but since she can't heal herself she will be feeling its effects soon enough.  
The only reason she hasn't yet is she has a greater immunity then Darien since she has lived in the Air, but of course she doesn't know this.  
She'll be reacting to it like a high fever by the next morning and has been tossing and turning during the night.  
Feeling so hot she'd removed her sarong hoping that will help her feel cooler.  
But since she is mentally confused like Darien she forgets that she doesn't feel hot or cold in Ingo, so she continues to sleep.

Darien wakes up healed and refreshed and looks for his beautiful Sere.  
Hoping to get a chance to thank her properly, since he forgot to yesterday when his jealousy turned ugly.  
Sere not far from him is sleeping. Darien goes over to her and brushes her fringe out of her eyes and notices the feverish look of her.

Trying to wake her up Darien calls "Sere, Sere, Serena! Wake up!"

But she doesn't wake. Checking for injuries Darien sees the massive bruise and realises she is infected too.

Not knowing what else to do Darien calls out in a pained voice aloud and mentally.

"SERE! SERE! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE! PLEASE HELP SERE!"

Authors note: That it for this chapter. Will she recover? Will Darien be able to find help in time to save her? Please review and tell me what you think. Will Serena ever become fully Mer by growing a tail? Will Diamond get his revenge? How will Sere and Darien save the world? Will Sere ever see her family again? Some of these questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters, but which one's!

**Next Chapter 18 Serena, Myrgh Kerenza, Friend Of Ingo**


	18. Chapter 18 Serena, Friend Of Ingo

**Chapter 18 Serena, myrgh kerenza, friend of Ingo**

Refresher from last chapter:

Darien wakes up healed and refreshed and looks for his beautiful Sere.  
Hoping to get a chance to thank her properly, since he forgot to yesterday when his jealousy turned ugly.  
Sere not far from him is sleeping. Darien goes over to her and brushes her fringe out of her eyes and notices the feverish look of her.

Trying to wake her up Darien calls "Sere, Sere, Serena! Wake up!"  
But she doesn't wake. Checking for injuries Darien sees the bruise and realises she is infected too.  
Not knowing what else to do Darien calls out in a pained voice aloud and mentally.

"SERE! SERE! SOMEONE, ANYONE PLEASE! PLEASE HELP SERE!"

Chapter 18:

Darien's distress can be felt miles wide in Ingo, rolling waves, reaching, searching, needing. "Please, Please I can't lose her!"  
Someone feels the call and responds to it saying, "We're coming, we'll be there soon!"

Diamond rubbs his hands in excitement and frustration. (Yes I've got one!, She's not going to recover from this! ha HAAA!! Oh his pain feels sooo good! Who ever said that revenge was sweet didn't know the half of it!!)

Darien crying for the first time ever turns his distress to anger directed at Di.  
"YOU!!!! This is YOUR FAULT!! What were in those berries? Did YOU even eat ANY? .... Why would you try to hurt Serena!!?? What has she EVER done to you?"

Thinking fast Diamond says, "Nothing!! They looked like harmless berries to me...They didn't effect me (Lie through my teeth till i've got him where I want him) Maybe they effected her because she is a halfblood."

Darien turning away from Di completely ignoring him and his excuses, he looks back to Serena held in his arms.  
Feeling Serena starting to drift away from him, he holds her tightly saying, _"Serena, Serena No! Don't Leave me!! I can't live without you! I need you!"_  
Darien links to Serena's subconscious needing to feel her touch. Resting his head on her forehead.

_"We're nearly there, help her hold on till we get there. Keep talking to her. Tell her to live, make her want to live"_

Speaking in Seren's subconscious Darien says, _"My love you need to fight, fight to live! I need you! Please don't go! Don't give up! your dreams, your future, Our future! Please Sere!"  
_Out of the depths of darkness_ "Darien...light of my life..." _Then it fades away.  
_"No... Stay with me!! Serena!!"_

Sound bounces off them and shadows swim towards them. "We are here! Show us the one, show us to the Friend of Ingo."  
Help has arrived from the Dolphins of Ingo to heal Serena.  
"Please help her! She is only just holding on!"  
"Let her go. Let her drift so we can heal her"

Reluctantly Darien lets go of his most precious one. Serena with arms dangling down is now drifting in the middle of Ingo. The dolphins sing to her, surrounding her in a dance of playful leaps and bounds. Serena skin starts to shimmer silver and golden flakes fall away to the depths below, taking the poison with them.  
For a breif moment Darien thinks he sees Serena as a Mer, with a silver tail and long pale hair. Not believing his eyes he rubbs them and takes a second look, but sees only Serena as normal, surrounded by the dolphins.

Diamond: (Damn it!! I'll never get my revenge!! Two plans failed and nothing to show for it!! Nothing seems to go my way. First she heals him, then the dolphins come along and ruin the other half of my plan. This can not be happening!)

Serena wakes confused and disorientated. She notices the light shining from her skin and the dolphins surrounding her, she feels different but unsure what it is. Quickly she searches around for Darien, Darien is staring at her with an unsure look, snaping himself out of it he rushes over to her.

Darien crashes into her startling her with the fearceness of his embrace. "Dar..Ooff"  
Cutting her off Darien says, "I'm so glad your ok, I was so afraid."  
Darien is shaking slightly in their embrace. "Darien?"  
Pulling back Serena looks into his tear stained eyes and see's the Joy, pain, sorrow and love shown there.  
"Darien... your crying...i've never seen you cry before...I'm okay now, you don't need to cry."  
"I love you sooo much, ... Never!!!... do that again!"  
"And I love you... no promises... just kiss me you fool!" says Serena with a cheeky grin.  
Giving Serena a mischievous grin, Darien takes his time giving her the softest, most gentle kiss! Filled with soo much love.

Still surrounded by the dolphins, casually watching the scene playing out infront of them. The dolphins wait paitently for the lovers to seperate.  
_"Ahem... When you to are done, you can thank us..heehee..."_ sings one of the dolphins.  
Blushing Darien and Serena break their sweet moment, Serena still dazed says, "I.. Umm.. Darien?..."  
"Serena, the Dolphins are the ones that healed you."  
Looking stuned "Thankyou soo much," says Serena.  
(I've heard of people swimming with dolphins for healing but I never really believed it)  
_"We have purified your blood, you will be fine now," _sings one of the dolphins.  
Another dolphin comes over to them and sings _"If you would like we could take you part of your way home. It would be an honour for us."  
_"That's a very kind offer, we accept."

* * *

Each of us ride a dolphin for the remainder of the day. It's so much fun, becoming one with the dolphin and speeding through Ingo.  
Saying their farewells the dolphins departed and headed off in another direction, they'd taken us as far as they could.  
We were sad to see the dolphins go. But glad to be 2 days travel closer to home.  
We have only about 2 days travel left to go before we are back home and I'm going to have to see my family and reveal all. I hope it all goes well.

Next: Chapter 19 Union and Reunion


	19. Chapter 19 Union and Reunion

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud", Mind speech is "Italics" and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts) **

**Chapter 19 Union and Reunion**

After the dolphins had left we found a spot to rest before continuing our journey home the next morning.  
Di will be leaving us sometime tomorrow to continue on his way home.  
When I invited him to visit our home He said 'he wouldn't feel comfortable visiting our home and that he really must be on his way'  
so I just shrugged my shoulders and said "Okay, it's up to you".  
Ever since the bad food incident Darien won't let me out of his sight he doesn't trust Di one bit.  
He blames him for all the trouble we've had getting back.  
So any chance he gets he starts interrogating him which causes an argument.

But me I'm not complaining, Darien's over protectiveness is cute and we sleep within arms reach of each other. (Hmm, Soo Happy)

* * *

The next morning.

We've made it nearly back home now maybe a day or two before we reach home.  
Our small group is travelling another current this one fast but familiar since we are much closer to home.  
As we float along my thoughts wonder.

(Yes we lost our provisions and come into some strife but as a whole we've survived and kept going. So Di picked some food that could have killed us but how was he to know that it was poisonous. He flirts with me sometimes and boy does that ruffle Darien's feathers)  
"Haaaa. Darien with feathers Haaaaa" I collapse laughing.

My laughter interrupts their argument.

"Sere?" says Darien.

"What's feathers?' says Di.

"It's on birds that fly in the sky idiot," says Darien annoyed.

"I'm not an idiot I know what a bird is," says Diamond frustrated.

The arguments start off again and all I can do is laugh.

Returning to my thoughts I consider the time when the dolphins healed me because somehow I feel different but I don't know why.

(Something is different, but what? Somehow this feeling is also familiar. My skin feels tight and every now and then I think I see scales on my skin that seem to shimmer but it never stays long enough for me to get a good look. What's going on!!!)

A mind call rings in the current but I don't recognise it, it's no one I know but Di stops arguing with Darien, turns to us and says "That's my queue to leave." Taking my hand again and kissing it he then says "I hope to see you again soon my dear." Then he leaps out of the current leaving both of us shocked at his departure.  
Darien mumbles something under his breath 'as the saying goes' but I catch a hint of it. Something along the lines of 'over his dead body'.

(Darien is soo cute when he's jealous) I pull Darien out of his revelries and muttering by taking his hand. He looks up at me with a forced grin trying to hide his feelings.

A small laugh escapes my lips at the predicament.

"Don't let it get to you so much, you know I only have eyes for you."

Truly smiling this time I see the smile reach his eyes.

(MY GOD!! he's gorgeous when he does that)

"And I only have eyes for you my love."

We continue in the current in companionable silence till we grow tired and stop to rest.

* * *

I feel a nudge in my sleep and wake up.  
"Ops, I'm sorry, I woke us both up."

"What happened?" (worried she had another bad dream)

"Nothing.. I um,… Kicked you in my sleep. Sometimes that happens, an involuntary movement from nerves activating… "

Darien looks at me funny.

"I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yes you are, but that is just one of your many cute qwerks"

"I'm sorry I woke you, try to get back to sleep, it's still the middle of the night"

"How about a kiss goodnight, that ought to help me get back to sleep"

"Deal," I say leaning over him close for a kiss.  
Just a gentle light touch of the lips that lingered because we were both enjoying the warmth of each others closeness. I went to pull away but Darien had placed his arms around me and said "Please… Don't go."  
(That's where I wanted to be anyway, hee hee, snuggling in his arms.)  
So instead I leaned my head on his chest as he held me close and we drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

Late the next day we arrive back home and all our friends are so happy to see us return safely. My Mer-friends Ami and Lita drag me away to hear all the news and gossip I have about the north Mer and Rei. Seeing Darien over their heads I send to him _"Sorry Darien I'll be back soon, I'll meet you at Artemis'. I love you" _I see him smile and nod as I'm finally pulled out of his sight by the girls.

Bringing my attention back to them I catch their last argued questions.  
"What was it like with the North Mer?"

"No Ami, Sere tell us about Rei and how she's doing?"

"But I want to know about the North Mer… And I want to know if Rei has a boyfriend.. Ooo, Good point."

"Sere, does Rei have a boyfriend?" asks Ami and Lita as one.

Smiling at the girls I say "Yes, but it's different in the north…" Ami interrupts with questions.

"How is it different? Is the social structure really complex? Do they have partners like us? Do they have more then one partner? What? What?"

Lita is poking Ami in the arm… "Soo boring… Tell us what is he's like? Is he handsome? What colour tail does he have? Have they had any babies?"

"Wow guys, that's a lot of questions, maybe you should let me explain and tell the story from the beginning."

"Okay but don't leave anything out, I want all the dirty little details," says Lita rubbing her hands together.

"Lita!! That's so uncouth, but I agree about details, tell us as much about the north as you can remember"

* * *

After giving over almost everything (I kept something's to myself about our trip) the girls were so excited they were almost planning their own trip to the north, One: to see all the guy's. The other: wanting to learn about Mer history of the north. I had to explain before they got too far into their plans that the next ball wasn't for another year. That stopped that and then they were on at me about when Darien and I would finally get our act together and confess our feelings for each other.

"Umm, girls," I began. "We kind of have.."

"What! why didn't you tell us.. that's the first thing you should have told us about the trip," says Lita ready to pull her hair out from frustration.

Ami the more placid of the two just asked "So you're here to stay? Darien must be soo happy. Not long and you'll be growing your own tail"

"Umm, girls that's the other thing, I'll be living here, but because of my situation I can go to the surface when ever I want."

"But Serena, if you aren't Mer then.. then.."

"I know… and it's going to tear me apart, watching my friends all begin families.. when.. when I can't. I feel terrible about it. How can I do this to Darien, I know he's always wanted a family…, …" I cut off and start weeping.

"Oh Sere, I'm so sorry, just look what we've done." Says Ami as she and Lita pull Serena into a hug and help her wipe her tears away.

"At least you'll always be able to visit your family on the surface."

"Yes, I have that" I say brightening up a bit. "Speaking of which, I have to go see Darien again before I leave, I'll see you again soon girls"

"Later Sere," Says Lita.

"Until then Sere," Says Ami.

I finish pulling myself together before reaching Artemis' place and don't notice the spying eyes watching me.

* * *

(That little wench! She's polluting the Mer, My Diamond should have killed her when he had the chance, but now that they are back here where Diamond can't go. Ahh! Well at least they're within my reach and once I get my hands around her scrawny little neck, I'm going to squeeze every last bit of life out of her. Then My Diamond will appreciate me all the more. Maybe then, we will both finally get what we want.)

Meanwhile back with Sere, Darien and Artemis.

"Congratulations both of you!! I'm so happy for you both. I knew this day would arrive. Such a blessing for the Mer" says Artemis

"Thank you Artemis," says Serena.

"Yes thank you Artemis, you've always been there for us and we wanted you to be among the first to know" Says Darien

"Your too kind, let me know if there is anything else I can do to help" Says Artemis

"We will Artemis, There something else though that we wanted to discuss with you." Says Darien

"Oh really, what might that be?" says Artemis

"Have you ever heard of Elysion?" says Serena

Artemis is frozen in thought for a few moments, collecting his thoughts.

"The time has come hasn't it… Elysion was a kingdom in the far south, but I don't know if it still exists. It was a wondrous place full of dreams" says Artemis looking into the distance.

"Sere and I are going to look for this place. We were requested to go there by the royal family of the North Mer. Is there anything more you can tell us about it?" Says Darien

"Yes its time you knew. It was a kingdom where Ingo and Air became one and was peaceful, the people and the Mer lived together in harmony. But that all changed when evil entered the land and corrupted the people, the harmony was destabilised and families of Mer and People were rent in two never able to reach each other. My Partner and I searched and searched for a way to correct the split but to no avail. In the end we were unable to stay together, our powers drained and unable to sustain the barrier that protected us from the separation. Then she was lost to me." Says Artemis with a hint of longing.

"Are you telling me that YOU… You are the emperor in the vision we received?" says Darien

"Yes, but I am no longer an emperor, the powers I have help me maintain the tide knot and stop the waters flooding all the land and keep me alive to continue doing so, but I have not enough strength to do anything more. That's were you both come in, we need you to heal the world" says Artemis

"Okay, so you were an emperor in a kingdom of the past, who is the empress?" says Serena

"Hmm, My beautiful Luna. She protects the Air and land. Pushing back against my force to maintain the balance" says Artemis

"Luna!!!??… Yes it all makes sense now." Says Serena

"We will do our best" says Darien looking at me and I nod back to him.

Leaving Artemis' place Darien and we go to our favourite spot to discuss travel plans and rest before the morning comes and I have to leave to visit my family. This maybe the last quiet moment we have before all hell breaks loose. I'm excited and filled with trepidation at the same time.

* * *

The next morning

Reluctant to leave Darien behind, I slowly slip out of Ingo, the pull to stay stronger then I have ever felt. I'm confused about the sudden tightness in my chest as I struggle to breathe the air again. (What's going on, even when I first entered Ingo I never had this much trouble regaining the Air. Something is definitely wrong, I must speak to Luna)

I gather my belongings from the station locker and change into my casual jeans and tee-shirt then catch the train back to Tokyo. On the way I turn on my mobile and instantly receive 13 messages and I scroll down and its mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum, mum all from mum (Ahh, mum!) I think whining.

I open the first message: Sere, haven't spoken to you since you phoned to tell me about how cool the concert was. How are you? Love mum.

Next Message: Sere? Is everything ok, your brother said you were busy and couldn't speak at the moment. Please call me. Love mum.

Okay 1,2, skip a few

Next Message: Darling if there is something you need to talk about I'm here for you, Please tell me your okay? Love mum.

Skip some more

Next Message: Sweet heart did you change your number? Or are you just ignoring me for some reason?

Skip another

Next Message: Hello??? Anybody there.

Next Message: Your brother said your mobile must be out of battery and that he would tell you to call, but I still haven't heard from you???

I skip right to the last one

Next Message: SERENA!!!???? ANSWER ME!!!

(Oh dear…I am beyond dead…)

* * *

Finally get to Tokyo station and call Sammy to pick me up.

I see Sammy coming towards me and I smile and wave calling "Hey Sammy, how you going? I missed you.."

Sammy gets there and shouts at me "SERENA YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH WITH MUM… NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!!"

"I'm sorry…" I cringe trying to hide behind my bag.

"So you should be… (Sammy mumbles) I'm glad your back safe."

"Yeah, about that… You know when dad decided to stay in Ingo.."

"Yes…." Sammy says dragging the word out.

"Well… You see I um, I kinda um…"

"Spit it out…"

In a rush I say "WellDarienandIconfessedthatweloveeachotherandataballwekissed and he askedmetostaywithhim and behislifepartner and Ireallywantto and Ineedyour help to convince mum about the Mer and all that."

"Wow, slow down… your giving me a headache, just listening to your dialog. Now say that with more breathe." Says Sammy rubbing his forehead.

"Fine… Darien and I confessed that we love each other… and at a ball we kissed… and he asked me to stay with him and be his life partner… and I really want to… and I need your help to convince mum about the Mer and all that, Don't hurt me!!." I say ducking imaginary flying objects.

"I'll have to square it with Hotaru, but I should be able to come with you back to Juuban for a short visit."

"Really!! Thanks Sammy you're the best."

"But you have to tell Hotaru that your leaving and she isn't going to take this well… Come on then we best get moving," Says Sammy dragging my luggage out to the car.

AN: that's it for now. By the way for those that have been reading from the begining and through the updates i've changed Rainbow to Hotaru if you were confused.  
Next chapter 20: Fairy Tales Verses Mer Tails


	20. Chapter 20 Fairy Tales V Mer Tails

Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud", Mind speech is "Italics" and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)

**Chapter 20: Fairy Tales Verses Mer Tails**

First thing I did when I got to Sammy's was call Mum before she decides to kill me on my return.

Sammy is coming with me and we are going to visit Luna while we're in Juuban. But first I need to convince Roger my step father that what he thought he saw in the past was true and not just a figment of his imagination. Tough job since we worked so hard to convince him in the first place that he was just seeing things.

We arrive back in Juuban and Roger comes to pick us up. The gods must be smiling at me today.

"Welcome back Serena, Sammy, How was your trip?"

"Great thanks Roger. No delays so it was a pleasant journey."

"How's Hotaru she doesn't mind you taking a short holiday without her?"

"She's well and busy with work so she wasn't able to come."

"Let's get your bags into the car then and head home."

While in the car

"You mother wanted to come pick you up but she's working till 6 today so I thought we'd surprise her with a nice home cooked meal."

"That sounds great."

The remainder of the drive is filled with small talk about Sammy's work and asking if he has made any plans for while he's in Juuban.

Arriving home we lug our bags upstairs while Roger boils the kettle for a drink.

Coming back downstairs Sammy grabs my sleeve

"So when do you plan on telling him? I suggest before mum gets home."

"I plan on telling him now, with your help of course… No getting out of it now!"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

We enter the kitchen together and Roger asks "So Sammy you want to go for a dive while you're here?"

(Bang almost straight to what we want to talk about. This is too easy!)

"Sure, love to…" Sammy trails off as I stare at him and then go to give him a pinch.

(Aaahh!!) "Roger you remember that time you went diving and you were attacked by sea lions?" Says Sammy quickly.

"And you thought you saw something straight out of a fairytale?" I continued.

"Yes I remember, that sea lion tossed me like a rag doll. No wonder I was seeing things. Still can't work out how you both got out to the boat though in time to rescue me." said Roger.

"Well… You weren't really seeing things like you believe. You said you thought you saw a mermaid and … You did…"

"Don't be ridiculous there's no such thing as a mermaid" Frowned Roger.

"You remember when you went fishing and thought you saw me underwater without needing to breathe?" I said.

"Yes I remember asking you about it and you denied it flat out"

"Well it really was me and I don't need to breathe underwater,…"

Roger starts to come around but he isn't convinced yet.

Turning to Sammy I say, "Sammy I thought you were going to help…"

"Okay… And the time during the flood when we came back by ourselves and we had been in the water for a very long time… Serena and I can both survive underwater without breathing…"

"Because we are part Mer, as in Mermaid" I finish.

"Yes...yes I understand, wait.... WHAT! Then the Merman I saw during the sea lion attack was real, OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT!!... How long have you KNOWN you were part Mermaid? HOW did you find OUT you were part Mermaid!"

"It…… It was not long after Dad disappeared, Sammy met a Mer by the name of Rei and she helped him enter INGO what the Mer call the ocean, not long after that while I was looking for Sammy I met Darien another Mer who helped me enter Ingo. We've been visiting there ever since." Roger nods his head throughout the story fascinated.

"We thought we'd tell you first and hopefully you can help us with mum."

"Your mother is never going to believe until she sees a mermaid you realise."

"I thought so too, but that's alright because Darien wants to meet her and you..."

"There's something you're not telling me, I can tell. Does it have something to do with the disappearance of you dad?"

Wincing I nod (I was thinking about Darien and I, but since he has asked… I'll tell them later with Darien about the Life Partners)

"Our father is dead like mum believes… but he was living with the Mer for quite a while before he died. I don't think we should tell mum this, it would only hurt her more and he is still gone and nothing can change that."

"Sounds like there is a bigger story there but I understand, you do realise though that she might guess this as well. After all, your dad was lost at sea."

Meanwhile in Ingo- Darien is talking with Artemis about Elysion and the past and about Serena and himself.

"Well it all started at the ball after I punched the lights out of this extremely obnoxious Mer which had the audacity to KISS SERENA!!, She ran away and I found her at the Crystal Caves, where we finally, Finally! Confessed all. She agreed! she really said Yes! to being my life partner... I'm soo Happy!..." Darien says all in one breath.

(sweatdrop) "I can see that... Congratulations! You'll both have a wonderful future, filled with love, joy and treasured memories... But you will have hardships and trials along the way, don't forget the love you share now and that will help you pull through the tough times."

"Thank you for your kind words and wisdom Artemis. Serena will be returning in a couple days and I have much to prepare before her arrival. Farewell my friend."

"Farewell, Darien."

A graceful Mer swiftly swims into a cave hidden in shadow, shimmers of light occasionally filter through holes in the roof of the cave. The Mer heading towards the main cavern through one of the rays of light sees another Mer with a strong appearance and long flowing silver hair. The Mer stops at the edge of the room as the other turns towards her.

She bows and says, "Welcome back Master Diamond" then gracefully swimming up to him closely she flutters her eyelashes.

Diamond gives a smug smile (Ahh! Females!! soo Easily Fooled!) "Yes…, It is good to be back and now my plans can move forward!"

"How was your trip Master?" says the Mer fondly.

"Each day was painful, being in their presence and suffering their stupidity and endless amounts of kissy face stuff... makes me sick just thinking about it. (Yuck!)  
Well not for much longer, soon I will have my revenge and there will be an end to the Air's influence within Ingo and I will finally be returned to where I belong... Then I will be made Leader of the Mer!! They should be so grateful to me for having removed the foul presence of that Air breather and the half blood."

"Yes Master, never again will the Mer be tainted by THEM... It shall be a glorious day!!"

"Yes it will and you'll live to see it, IF... you continue to serve me faithfully."

"I live to serve, my Master," she says with greed in her eyes.

"Yes, you do at that Emerald, don't fail me... This is your only warning!"

Emerald moves even closer to Diamond and touches his arm with a smile.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!!? Now leave me!"

Emerald backs away swiftly dejected, and offended.

Emerald is dismissed by Diamond with a wave of his hand.

Bowing Emerald says, "By your leave, my Master" and flees into the shadows in haste.

....

(Fascinating Female, she maybe of use yet, She needs to remember her place though, her ideas on me will not do...)

...

(If only I could get him to see me the way I see him, But that vulgar girl has clouded his mind, filled it with revenge and left no room for me. Once, before she appeared he thought of me affectionately and even smiled at me, but never again since her arrival. I will make her pay dearly for my own pain and suffering, but I will have what I want in the end.)

The next day, Mum is in the lounge with Roger.  
Taking a deep breathe to help build my courage I enter the lounge.

"Mum, Roger can I talk with you for a moment?" I say.  
"Yes dear of course you can. Here come have a seat," says mum.  
Taking another deep breathe to calm my heart I start.  
"Mum, I'm in love… and I'd really like you to meet him." I say.  
"Sure dear I'd love to meet the man that's captured your heart," says mum excitedly.  
"Tell me all about it dear… How did you meet? What's he like? How long have you known him? And most important of all, Does he love you?"  
(Okay I'll just answer her questions and hopefully it will go smoothly from there)

"Well… Darien and I met at the cove about 3 years ago," Mum interrupts with "Wait you've known him for 3 years and never introduced him to me. Serena…"  
"I'm getting to that mum, please be patient… (Breathe)… Now getting back to your questions, Yes he does love me and very much…(I smile then lower my head) and I want to be with him always," looking up at mum she exclaims at my tears.  
"Honey what's wrong?"  
"No wait mum let me finish… He is loving, graceful and strong, thoughtful and compassionate," I say smiling.  
"But other times he's annoying and ticks me off, man he can push my buttons sometimes…"  
Mum is really smiling, she looks so happy for me  
"I can't wait to meet this mystery man," she says.  
Wincing I look to Roger for encouragement. He just nods and smiles.  
(I sigh) "Mum I need you to listen very carefully to what I say next…"  
"Okay dear, go ahead"  
"Darien is from another world… He is a Merman…"  
"Dear be serious Mermaids don't exist, and even if they did how would you survive with the one you love?"  
"Mum, I have Mermaid ancestry… which I've proven by the fact that I can breathe underwater…" Looking to Roger for help again…  
"It's true honey I've seen Serena breathe underwater way longer than any human could."  
"I… I can't believe it" says mum  
(I knew it, she needs undeniable proof)  
"Mum, Darien would really like to meet you, would you come with me to the cove and for now put your doubts aside."  
"Okay, if you've managed to convince Roger I'll give you the benefit of the doubt"  
Sammy comes out of the shadows…  
"And I'll deal with you later…" I say  
Shuffling our way down to the shore of the cove Mum and Roger wait on the beach.  
"I'll just be a few moments Mum."  
I splash into the low lapping waves, thankfully I thought to wear shorts today.  
I reach out my mind to Darien. _"Darien… Darien… Please come meet my mother…_"  
_"Sere… I hear you, I'll be there soon my love…"_  
Turning away from the ocean I say, "Mum, Roger we need to go over to those rocks over there. Darien can't come this far onto the beach without great difficulty."  
Mum and Roger follow silently as we walk to the rocks.  
Arriving at the rocks we wait and suddenly Mum exclaims "Wow I think I saw a dolphin"  
Then just moments after a head pops out from the water below us.  
"Mum, Darien, Darien, Mum." I say pointing to each person.  
Darien starts to breathe the air. Coughs once then says, "It's a pleasure to meet you"  
"It's a… It's a…" Mum faints but luckily Roger was ready and caught her in time.

Now Darien is sitting on a large rock with me while we wait for mum to awaken. Not long and mum comes around; she sits there silently watching us without our knowledge.  
Darien is so happy to see me again; he was worried for me having to explain things to my family alone. His eyes are dazzling as he looks at me and gently strokes my cheek. I smile warmly soaking up the adoration. He leans in and softly takes my lips, as we take comfort from each others arms the sun appears from behind a cloud sending a ray of light onto us. Our audience sees the radiance of my skin shimmering like Darien's and especially his tail.  
Mum sees the truth… that her baby daughter has grown up and fallen in love.  
Speaking up Mum says, "It's true… and I see you really love each other"  
"Mum, there's one more thing… soon I'm going to stay with Darien… He is my partner, my husband in the Mer world.  
(We stayed talking at the rocks for quite a while, Mum and Roger returned to the house after awhile and left us talking. We plan to visit as much as possible so mum doesn't feel abandoned, If something comes up and they need to see us they'll ask Sammy to enter Ingo for them. I'm finally starting to relax, things seem to be working themselves out.)

Today Sammy and I are visiting Luna.  
"Come in and take a seat, I'll be with you both in a moment," says Luna adding more wood to the fireplace.  
We enter and take our seats as instructed; Luna has a way of seeming to always know your coming and what you want to ask her.  
Returning from the fireplace Luna takes her own seat.  
"Now before we start with all your questions of the past lets talk about your futures… Sammy, you will be the guardian of the land and air when I pass and Serena, you and Darien will be the guardians of Ingo. You both will maintain the balance of the world just as Artemis and I have for the past millennium. I will talk further with each of you separately, Serena yours will take some time so I'll settle Sammy first."  
Getting up to leave I briefly look to Sammy then waited outside.

After 15 minutes.

"I don't think I can do that Luna…" says Sammy.  
"You don't need to worry about that for the moment, I will instruct you how to protect the land and air for when the time comes. Please tell your sister to come back in; we will be awhile so please enjoy the gardens while you wait." Luna says.

"Serena your DNA is leaning more and more towards Mer, if it doesn't stabilize it will completely change to FULL MER, I can already see the effects on your skin as it shimmers in the light. You will need to be extra careful when you return to Ingo otherwise you may never be able to return to the air." Says Luna seriously.  
"Luna truly one day that is exactly what I want. I want a future with Darien I want to be Full Mer…" I say nearly in tears.  
"Dear don't worry so much it will be as you desire… Just don't change too fast, make sure you will not regret it when it happens. Now as protector of Ingo Artemis will instruct you as he has been instructing Darien for a long time and together you will maintain the balance of Ingo."  
"Luna are you the Empress of Elysian?"  
While looking at Luna her appearance changed from that of an old woman to an extremely beautiful young woman while I stared Luna told me this story.  
"In a distant past I lived in Elysian a kingdom of dreams and my partner Artemis was the Emperor, we protected the kingdom and maintained the close balance between Ingo and Air which allowed the existence of Half Mer and many other now mythical creatures. When the land became unbalanced, it affected the entire kingdom drowning the land. The balance was forcibly split and no matter how we tried the two halves would not return as they were. We were Elysian's but we became Ingo and Air. Those that leaned closer toward air returned to land and started new lives, as did those leaning closer to Ingo. As time separated them, they began to forget the Mer and the Mer became myth. Now and again one with Merblood would discover they could breathe the water and would become captivated by Ingo and the Mer never to return. But not enough that many half bloods remain. I hoped to one day find someone strong enough to heal Ingo and the land. When I found your family and I noticed the strength of the Mer blood still strong in it, I was determined to stay close by if ever there was a need for my help… When your brother and then you were born I knew that the two of you were destined for great things. Your brother having Air abilities cemented my beliefs. Then when you last came to visit me I knew that you would become the protector of Ingo and that is why I gave you my token, the Key to what remains of Elysian. You will need it if you are to heal Ingo."  
Taking a few breaths to help take in everything I just heard I then say "The legend from Ossian… one will come with the token to heal Ingo…"  
"You done in there, I've seen the entire garden…" says Sammy sounding bored.  
"We can leave it there for now… There's nothing else I can tell you that will help. If you have any further questions you can ask Artemis when your in Ingo" Says Luna.  
"Thanks Luna" I say then give her a hug.  
Luna returns to her old form and opens the door to Sammy.  
"Serena one last thing… Would you please give this to Artemis when you see him next…" says Luna handing me a unique gold necklace.  
"Sammy return tomorrow and we'll start your training…"

On the walk home I examine the necklace, its rose gold about a one centimeter wide, comes to a kind of triangle point in the middle. No clasp just an opening at the back, the gold is soft and can be opened wide enough to put around your neck then closed again. Kind of like an old princess crown upside down just without the complete circle of gold, Its very elegant.

I'll be spending another day with family then returning to Ingo and my future that awaits

Next Chapter 21 Jealousy of the scorned


	21. Chapter 21 Jealousy of the Scorned

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay… writers block… My readers have been pretty quiet. What do you think so far? I hope I'm improving; I don't usually have much trouble with the mushy stuff it's mainly with the bad guys in my opinion. I'm hoping to correct that, so any advice is appreciated… Please review. Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud", Mind speech is "Italics" and thoughts to self are in brackets (characters thoughts)

**Chapter 21 Jealousy of the scorned**

It is hard to say goodbye to my family as I most likely won't see them for another year, I feel a little home sick thinking about them and wondering how they will be when I'm gone. On the other hand, my new life with Darien has just begun and I can't wait to see what awaits us.

After saying my final farewells with my family watching on, I slip into Ingo under a gentle wave and turning away swimming towards my future I don't dare resurface. Not far away Darien is waiting for me after giving me some last moments with my family, rushing to him I breakdown crying out sobs and he holds me tight till I calm down and am able to move on.

Along our way I take in all the sights with new eyes seeing all the wonders which are my new home. Darien squeezes my hand and directs me toward a forest of giant kelp.

"Sere, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," says Darien sweetly as we enter the kelp.

"Okay… I'll go along with it," I say grinning.

Squeezing my hand again Darien draws me through the forest and into a small clearing outside a dark cave. I feel the darkness press against me and I wonder what's going on.

"Wait here," Darien asks letting go of my hand. Then quickly adds, "Keep your eyes closed no peeking."

Smiling I say, "I promise, no peeking."

With my eyes closed and darkness surrounding me I start to feel the warmth of a gentle glow. (What's he doing?)

The warmth increases till I feel the darkness dispelled. Then Darien gently touches my cheek causing me to open my eyes. Staring at me Darien says, "Welcome home my love."

Then realisation dawns on me taking my gaze away from Darien to around the cave; lit by the creatures used by the Mer for lighting. There isn't much to speak of in the way of furnishings. All that is to be found is a cosy home with a kelp bed and a few items in a chest recovered from an old shipwreck, but it's beautiful to me all the same.

"It's not much to speak of at the moment but when we return from our mission we'll make it into the most comfortable home around," Darien says returning my attention to him.

"No Darien it's wonderful. Our home," I say sighing in delight.

"Knock, knock," comes a voice from the outside.

"Come in girls I've been expecting you," calls Darien.

"Ami, Lita," I exclaim happy to see my dear friends.

"Sere! When you said you had confessed you didn't tell us that you guys were going to be life partners," squealed Lita.

"Really? I thought I had," I said slightly guilty.

"Sere, there's a big difference. Your committing completely that's huge! Oh we have so much to do. When is the ceremony?" said Ami with enthusiasm.

"Ceremony?" I question.

"It's a big event for the Mer when a couple become life partners, Darien you should have told her about this already," said Ami.

"Oh, so romantic," sighed Lita. "Don't worry about a thing Sere we'll help you with anything you need." Said Lita, Ami nodded her head in agreement.

"Thankyou my dear friends," I said radiating happiness.

"So Darien, when are we able to have this ceremony, we have a lot going on with our mission and all."  
(The realistic Serena appears. Still to fulfil our mission as soon as possible we have a bit of preparation to undertake so we might be able to fit it in)

A cheeky grin spreads across Darien's face.

(Damn it is he reading my mind again)

The grin cracks and Darien can't help releasing a laugh.

Frowning in his direction Darien quickly responds, "I'm sorry Sere, I couldn't help it. I had to know if you really wanted to wait and since I guess not, the preparation I already started will come in handy. The ceremony can be held in two days time."

"_I'll let you off this time…"I threatened sweetly._

"_You know you love it," Darien replied._

Sensing some hidden conversation the two girls wink at each other and quietly state, "We've got some work to do if were going to have that ceremony soon… so… we'll just be on our way." The girls fled the cave giggling, sensing the sexual tension between the couple.

Turning toward the retreating girls giggles Serena smiles warmly. (They are such great friends)

"_Yeah and I thought they'd never leave," remarked Darien._

"_Oh, now you've done it! I'm going to get you!" I retaliated._

"_Just try and catch me love," returned Darien._

A game of catch me starts in the confined space of the cave. Serena seeing her advantage of the inclosed space leaps in front of the entry to prevent his quick escape.

Darien seeing that he's been trapped smirks. "You've still got to catch me."

Serena dashes from side to side trying to prevent his getting past, While Darien dodges Serena's lunges toward him. Taking a last dash to try and get past. "Now your mine," says Serena latching onto Darien around the waist.

"No dear I believe it is you that is now mine," says Darien putting his arms around Serena. Serena sensing a change in atmosphere looks up into Darien's glittering eyes. Releasing her death grip and swooning in his arms.

"_Darien," _sighs Serena as Darien raises her up for a passionate kiss.

"Ahem," a voice calls breaking the touching moment. "Thought I'd come by to discuss the ceremony with you both," says Artemis.

(Glad he didn't come any later, I think we need a door of some kind, thought Serena)

Almost suppressing a laugh Darien says, "Come in Artemis that would be greatly appreciated."

Elbowing Darien in the ribs gently I say, "Thankyou Artemis."

"First of all the ceremony is held at daybreak, the new day symbolising your new beginning together. It will be in two days at the gathering site. Prepare yourselves for the joining of your souls, making sure that there are no secrets between you as this could prevent the joining. Once the joining is complete we shall all celebrate the occasion with a feast," Artemis states.

"Second, enjoy yourselves. This is one of the greatest occasions of all. I'll see you both soon I have much to prepare," Artemis finishes; giving the two he considers like his own children each a hug.

* * *

The news of the upcoming ceremony of joining between Darien and Serena spreads through the Mer people quickly and soon reaches Emeralds ears.

Fuming with jealousy for Serena's happy event that she has always wanted, Emerald hatches a plan to ruin the day…

Rushing off to Diamonds cave, Emerald discards idea after idea of how to destroy Serena. Entering the cave swiftly Emerald calls out, "Diamond, guess what I just heard? Darien and Serena are having a joining ceremony. This is great I'm going to crush her and bring her to the depths of despair."  
A darkness flashes through the cave with a sudden slap across Emeralds face. "YOU! Will do NO! such thing. She is MY PREY! and when I finally destroy her it will be at a time of my choosing. My every waking moment is filled with the desire for revenge and you will not interfere," seethes Diamond.

An extremely jealous Emerald says, "Why can't you just forget her, leave the past and move forward with me. You know that I love you, always have. Please don't waste all your passion on that unworthy thing."

"You forget yourself again I see," says Diamond full of malice.

Cowering Emerald says, "Forgive me my master."

Once dismissed Emerald fled the cave.

* * *

After Artemis left Darien showed Serena around her new home, looking at all the small details and effort Darien had put in to warm the cave up. On her first glance she had only noticed the Kelp bed and the chest but on closer inspection she was delighted to find alcoves or additional rooms at the rear of the cave.  
One was huge and Darien delighted in telling her, "This will be our personal chamber, but it needs a lot of fixing up. I only managed to clean up the main chamber before your return."

"My imagination is running wild with ideas on what we could do in here… Redecorating I mean," grinned Serena.

"Sure you were," said Darien with his own mischievous grin.

"So tell me more about this ceremony, what do I need to do exactly?" asked Serena

"Well it's similar to the coming of age ceremony. We'll enter the gathering chamber separately meeting Artemis in the centre. Artemis will say a few words and then we will touch the gathering stone together and a sort of connection will be made between us. I'm not sure exactly what kind as no one that has been through the ceremony will explain the connection. Anyway after the connection is completed Artemis announces that we have been joined for all time and then we all enjoy the feast to celebrate. Simple as that," Darien states as a matter of fact.

"Sounds just like a wedding ceremony in the air, well I guess it really is," says Serena.

"For the rest of today we'll just relax and do as Artemis suggested and make sure there are no secrets between us. I really don't want the connection to be rejected by either of us. So lets enjoy something to eat and then we'll talk, okay?" suggested Darien.

"Okay," Serena replied.

* * *

Emerald was slinking back and forth in her chamber seething with hatred, until she finally stopped and started laughing. A maniacal laugh which receded into the distance and was swallowed by the sounds of Ingo.

* * *

Lita and Ami rush around collecting all of their best clothes and hair pieces for Serena to try. After a while they move on to decorations for the gathering site. Meanwhile Artemis is organising the feast for afterwards and collecting a special item from his vault.

* * *

Back with Darien and Serena in their new home discussing any secrets they may still have from each other.

"Oh did I tell you I once had a crush on this boy at school his name was Seiya, but it wasn't meant to be, so I broke it off," said Serena.

"Why the change of heart?" asked Darien.

"Well at the time I was miserable because I was falling in love with you, but you seemed unattainable and distant. He was charming, kind and there for me when I was feeling down and this drew me to him for a while. So I started to develop feelings for someone whom made me feel safe like you do. In the end though I realised that my feelings for him were only minor and I only wanted Seiya to be my friend," replied Serena.

"How did Seiya react to all this?"

"He said, 'I just want you to be happy.' He continued to be my friend till I left middle school and we parted ways, telling each other to keep in contact, but we never did. I entered high school and started coming to Ingo more often. Life didn't leave much room left over for distant friends. But that's all in the past. Why were you so distant back then?"

"Um, you were right I was distant back then… Firstly I didn't think you were ready for my feelings… I deeply cared for you and this was noticed by my relatives and then I was being pressured into a relationship with this other Mer. She was quiet and beautiful and I did have an interest in her once. My family hoped that I would renew interest in her. She was in love with another Mer though and when it was revealed that I was half Mer, she followed the opinion of the one she loved. 'Those half bloods taint the Mer and should be cast out' they would call and taunt me. Hence I couldn't like someone so easily swayed into hatred. My family found out about it so they stopped pressuring me and left me to my training with Artemis."

"Secrets can be hard to bear sometimes. I know how proud you were to be Mer and to have other Mer say you will taint them must have been hard to endure."

"He's not here anymore to taunt me; he was one of the exiles cast out after the death of your father. Emerald won't forget that her love was cast out. She has a dark streak in her now."

"That's sad to hear, I hope one day she will return to the quiet, beautiful Mer she was before… Lets see is there anything else I haven't shared with you?" talking aloud to herself.

"I can't think of anything at the moment, how about you?"

(You care so much for others without even a second thought. Just another reason why I love you Serena.)

"Hello Darien.. Darien … Ingo calling Da..ri..en," said Serena waving her hand in front of Darien's face.

Darien reaches out and grabs Serena's hand, using it to pull her towards him. Darien embraces Serena not wanting to let her go.

Feeling a touch on my mind I send out,_ "Darien?"_

"_Serena there is something I have been keeping from you… nothing bad. But I don't want there to be anything kept secret between us."_

"_What is it Darien?"_

"_I want you so much that it hurts to keep on suppressing. I know we can't, but it doesn't stop me wanting to."_

"_Darien, your not alone, I feel the same way. Connect our link deeper share your feelings with me."_

I lift my head and kiss Darien, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"_Brace yourself Serena this maybe a shock. Okay I'm releasing my barriers now."_

A flood of memories and feelings hit me followed by a surge of unbridled passion. Unconsciously I deepen the kiss and release my own barrier. We search through each others feelings and desires, like a gentle caress we accept each others needs. We come across our desires to have a family, but for now we know it can't be and Darien releases me, rebuilding his barrier.

"_One day Darien, we will find a way."_

I gently kiss him on the cheek letting him know that it's alright to feel sad. Darien tightens his embrace _"It's late shall we try to get some rest," _sends Darien.

Thats it for this update. Next chapter 22 Merphies Law


	22. Chapter 22 Merphies Law

**AN**: Please enjoy the following and please review so that this story can become better.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ingo or related characters.

**Challenge for those gifted at Art- Can you create Serena as a Mer?**

**Send me the a link and I'll check it out. **

**As a reward I'll give you inside info on the unknown plot for Elysion or maybe you'd just like to draw Serena as a Mer **

**In my profile is an image that I think of as the cover of this fan fiction- just wish the girl had blonde hair. **

**Hint for understanding statements. Normal speech is standard "spoken aloud" Mind speech is "**_**Italics" **_**and thoughts to self are in 'characters thoughts'**

**Chapter 22 Merphies Law**

'The day started like any other in Ingo, the swell of the currents affected by the moon then the glory of the sun filtering down into the depths of the ocean. But for me it was the first day waking up in my new home. I thought nothing could be better and that nothing would ruin my day… boy was I wrong.' thought Serena.

* * *

Start of the Day-

After an enjoyable breakfast Lita and Ami arrive bundled up with goods for Serena to try. Darien says he's going to visit Artemis to give him a hand with the preparations and organise for their journey to the south. Serena hearing this says "I should be giving you a hand with those preparations."

"Enjoy yourself today, tomorrow will be a long day," replies Darien while giving her a kiss goodbye.

I stay there watching him leave then return my attention to the disaster area the cave has become.

"Lita, Ami lets see what you've got."

"Oh there's so much to choose from, I'm so excited to see what you'll pick Sere," says Lita.

"First is there anything you would really like Sere?" asks Ami.

"Well I have this," says Serena presenting the rose gold necklace given to her my Luna.

"Wow, that's beautiful," says Lita.

"A definite yes," says Ami.

"And I like this, where did you find this?" states Serena picking up a white fabric.

"Oh that, there was a storm while you were away and this big thing fell from one of those big metal things and inside was lots of cloth of all colours. Instead of the cloth clogging up Ingo we collected it and the local Mer are using it before it perishes," says Ami.

'Must have been a shipping container' thought Serena.

"Well wrap it around like a halter neck dress twisted in front covering your breasts and tied behind you with the excess flowing behind," suggests Ami. (AN: Think Marilyn Monroe white dress as a halter neck dress but only the top half)

"For your hair you just have to use these pearls, are you going to have your hair up or down?" asks Lita displaying a variety of coloured pearls.

"Well both, part up and some flowing, I do have a lot of hair, I can just imaging the bee hive I'd have with it all up," Serena said smiling.

"What? Bee Hive?" asks Lita and Ami.

"Ah, never mind, so what should I wear on my bottom half?" says/asks Serena.

"Your bottom half, why would you want something getting in the way of swimming… Oh... I'm sorry Sere, I forgot for a moment you don't have a tail," says Lita really apologetic.

"Don't worry Lita, I'm not offended. It's nice to think you don't see me as different," says Serena.

"Why don't you use some more of that cloth and tie it like you always have your sarong, we can attach some of those pearls to it to give it some weight to hold it down and nice detail. What do you think Sere?" asks Ami.

"That sounds beautiful Ami," says Serena.

"Excellent, that seems to cover it for dressing you up Sere." Says Lita

"Hmm, since the top will be around you neck…. Ooooo I know, the necklace pass it here Sere," says Ami.

"Okay," says Serena.

"Turn around Sere," says Ami proceeding to put Serena hair up and then place the necklace upside down on her head like a tiara.

"Wow, I like" says Lita

"Really does it look alright?" asks Serena.

"Wait lets complete the look," says Lita using the white cloth to create the halter top and tying it behind Serena.

Then Ami ties the skirt cloth on. "There all done, take it for a spin and see what you think Sere," says Ami.

"Thank you so much Ami, Lita I really look like a tropical bride," says Serena smiling with imaginary flowers blooming around her.

The friends spend the next few hours deciding how to and where to put the pearls and other decorations giving a floating drag to the dress. Not too many as they don't want it to be like lead weights. When that's decided the girls take off the top and skirt and head off to complete their work on Serena's dress, leaving Serena to pick up the rest of the girls bounty after they excitedly left in a hurry. Smiling to herself Serena thinks 'girls will be girls.'

Hearing a noise from outside Serena thinks 'maybe they came back to help or forgot something' swimming outside to check out the disturbance Serena is grabbed from behind and something placed inside her mouth when she went to scream. Shocked at the sudden happenings she goes to scream again only so feel sick and her sight goes blurry till she passes out. (AN: think chloroform in plant form)

* * *

"Sere, I've brought some lunch," calls Darien entering their new home cave.

"Sere?" calls Darien again before looking around at the semi clean area and wondering where she must have gone. 'Maybe she is over at the girls place,' thinks Darien not alarmed at the immediate absence of his loved one.

**"_Sere," _**Darien calls out with his mind checking if she is close by, with no response Darien goes to Lita's place to see if Serena is there.

Arriving at Lita's place first Darien calls out, "Hello Lita… Is Sere here with you? I brought home some lunch but she wasn't there?"

Lita comes out of the entrance with a white cloth with a needle and thread attaching pearls to the end tips of the cloth. "Oh Hi Darien, Sere?… Umm, no Serena not here, she may have gone to Ami's," says Lita. "I'll check there, thank you Lita," says Darien turning to leave.

Lita calls out to his back, "let me know when you've finished lunch I want Sere to try this again to make sure it floats well."

Darien not exactly sure what she means replies, "I'll let her know Lita."

Darien arrives at Ami's place and calls out again, "Hello Ami… Is Sere here with you?"

"Darien welcome, no Lita and I left Sere at your place to relax while we complete some decorations," states Ami.

"How long ago was that Ami?" asks Darien a strain coming into his voice.

"Well let's see it was about nearly mid tide so not that long ago at all, is something wrong Darien?" asks Ami.

"I just came from home to have lunch but there was no one there and checked to see if Sere was there but the only thing I found was quite a lot of stuff floating around but some appeared to have been cleaned up," says Darien.

"Ops, that's mine and Lita's fault we should have stayed longer and cleaned up, oh could she be at Lita's?" asks Ami.

"No, I've already been there, this was the last place I thought she would go today," says Darien.

"Hmm, we better go check out your place again to see if there is any hint as to where Sere has gone," says Ami turning away from her home towards Darien's and they take off together to search out some kind of clue.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark location is an unconscious Serena. Laughing with great mirth is Emerald "Ah ha hahahaha, I'm going to ruin it, your wonderful day is going to come and go and Darien your beloved is going to wonder what happened… 'Where is she?', 'Did she leave Ingo?', 'Why can't I find her, reach her with my mind?' he will think. But he won't find you, I'll keep you here, tied, drugged and helpless till you disappear from Ingo like you should."

Serena begins to awaken but her sight is still impaired and with the darkness can barely see any shadows. Hearing a noise to her left she quickly turns to see something, anything.

She feels the flow of water and a sudden pull on her head, startled Sere calls out, "Who's there, where am I?" then with the pull, "Ouch"

"Why should you get to have everything you want?" with a little more pulling on her hair.

Serena whimpers at the cold tone of voice and the pressure on her scalp.

"You don't deserve to be in Ingo, you should just leave and stop contaminating the Mer"

"No, that's not tru," says Serena

"Shut up," Serena is interrupted.

"You will remain here at my mercy till either you expire or I decide I'm finished playing with you. Till then you will stay sedated or awake for my amusement."

Serena can't hold back the tears and whimpering because of the darkness, the unknown, the uncertainty, the jealousy but above all hatred coming from the voice.

A few moments later Serena's vision is starting to clear along with her senses as her fear pumps adrenaline into her system. Noticing the change in Serena the unknown Mer slips another chloroform seed into Serena's mouth.

Desperate Serena calls out with her mind **_"Darien, Help!"_** then is gone again.

Checking one last time that Serena is tightly tied and still well unconscious Emerald goes to share her good fortune with Diamond thinking, 'This will be it, with this Diamond with see my worth'

Emerald approaches Diamond, "My master I have a surprise for you, I'm sure you will be most pleased."

"What is it Emerald? I have better things to do then see your latest prized garden," says Diamond sounding bored.

"Follow me, I promise you won't be disappointed and no it's not my garden, though I wish you would come visit sometime," says Emerald.

"Fine, I was bored anyway, run along and I will follow," says Diamond dismissing Emerald.

"Yes, yes just this way. It's not far," says Emerald leading Diamond to where Serena is bound and unconscious.

With a smirk on Emeralds face they enter the chamber with Serena.

Diamond looks from Serena to Emerald then back and forth a few times as Diamonds expression turns from shocked to anger.

"Emerald…?"

"Yes Diamond, Oh I knew you would be pleased," says Emerald.

"Emerald, what did I tell you before? Did you forget or are you just deaf!" Diamond yells at Emerald the latter half.

"I said she was MY PREY! And yet you still interfere… You could have ruined all my plans with this misadventure of yours… I want them to be close, I want them to have a bond that will crush them when it's broken and I ONLY I will have that pleasure, not you Emerald. Do you understand Emerald?" The venom of this statement brings Emerald so much pain that she flees the chamber leaving Diamond with the unconscious Serena.

Diamond approaches Serena, unties her bound hands and lifts her up under the arms. Serena upper body is hanging dragging her hair and arms down, limp in Diamonds arms. Diamond notices the tears on Serena's face and unsure what they are gently touches her cheek to find out what the strange substance is. (AN: I know this wouldn't work but think of it like oil in water instead)

With burning anger and jealousy Emerald watches Diamond through her own tears before fleeing the cave all together.

Diamond take Serena out the cave and leaves her in a secluded spot not too far from the main Mer village, quickly taking his leave so as not to be noticed.

* * *

Frightened and drugged Serena dreams:

Shadows circle her and laugh, she feels pain and sadness. Serena sees Darien off in the distance calling **'_Sere?_** Sere? **_Where are you_?** Why? Why?' Serena tries to call out to him 'Darien, Darien I'm here…' but his image dissolves leaving Serena to feel empty and alone. Crying in her dream holding her hands over her face Serena calls out again, _"Darien I'm here, please don't leave me"_ before sobbing again in grief and pain.

* * *

Finding nothing at home not a single clue Darien starts to worry. It's starting to get to late tide (approx 4pm) Serena has been missing for about 5 hours now and Darien is very worried and stressed only 2 hour ago he felt Serena's call out to him, **_"Darien, Help!" _**The desperation he felt from her sent him into a panic, he needed help to find Serena and couldn't think straight so he when straight to his mentor for assistance. Rushing to Artemis' Darien dashed in to find him, "Artemis! Artemis! Sere's missing! I need your help!"

Coming from an inner chamber Artemis appears "Okay calm down, I'll help you, lets go to the village and start a search party," suggests Artemis.

Arriving in the village Lita and Ami approach Artemis and Darien, "Have you found her yet?" asks the two girls.

"No, we are about to start a search party," replies Artemis. Darien is too distraught to reply; earnestly looking this way and that, the only thing keeping him in place is Artemis' grip on his arm.

The search party is well underway and Artemis is trying to keep Darien calm and suggesting he keep trying to call out to her

Doing so Darien calls, **_"Sere? Where are you?" _**

Suddenly Darien feels her call, **_"Darien I'm here, please don't leave me"_**

Feeling her pull in a certain direction Darien leaps to go search that way. After coming into the shadows he sees her, he's found his beloved. Swishing his tail with all his might he reaches Serena as quick as possible. "Sere, Sere," Darien calls but is unable to wake her. Pulling her into his arms and holding onto her for dear life he calls again, **_"Sere, Sere, love I'm here, I'm here. Your safe, please wake up." _**But Sere still lays limp in his arms, Artemis comes over and after Darien explains he can't wake Sere up Artemis places his hand on Serena's stomach and concentrates on healing her. Noticing that she is drugged Artemis clears her system of the drug. Serena starts to come around, the first thing she hears is Darien calling her name gently. "Sere, Sere, please wake up love."

Next: Chapter 23 A Day of Bliss


End file.
